My Last Chance In Saving My Humanity
by LiveBreatheVampires
Summary: Damon, 150 years old, broken and scarred. Elena, 16, abused, hurt, pregnant. Can they find solace in each other? May change to light M.
1. Chapter 1

My Last Chance in Saving my Humanity

* * *

~Prologue~

* * *

There was a storm outside. The sky was black and grey, and the rain was pouring hard, every drop sounding like shattered glass as it hit the ground. Ever since he tried to get his bloodlust under control, Damon found his life to be boring. After years of ripping and killing and screwing, he just couldn't take it anymore. He was prepared to die, actually-Die alone in the gigantic old house that he owned, because he simply didn't deserve to live.

He had pushed everyone away in his life. He pushed away his brother, who tried so desperately to help him pull himself together. Sure, Stefan was the reason he was alone in the first place, but his brother had tried to make things right. It was him that didn't let him. He had lost his friends, his family…His reason to live. Everything was just burdening him. He had the pain and guilt of a hundred years on him, he couldn't take it anymore. His heart was empty, unable to feel anything but hate and anger, no matter how much he tried. Sure, he did some good things too. Ever since he got his bloodlust under control, he had saved a few lives. He saved a six year old girl from being hit by a car. Another day, he saved a little boy's dog. But none of it was enough to make up for the bad he did in his life, the pain he had brought on others and the families he had left broken. He realized how much everything was unreal-The illusions he lived, the idea that a vampire lived to kill. Yes, it was true-But he was created as a vampire, not as an animal. Vampires had control, and there were shreds of humanity in them. But he couldn't have that though he wished to find his humanity again. Therefore, Damon Salvatore was now dead from both the inside and outside, and he simply didn't care anymore. He had lost his chance of getting his humanity back long ago, and now he just couldn't find someone or something to help him care or matter.

It was pure torture, going in a house late at night, bringing semi-conscious girls in and then find them gone, or dead, the next day. It had to stop.

He set the half empty whiskey glass on the table and stared at the fire he had just made. He had to end his miserable existence tonight, in the rain, so that when the first ray appears, he'll be the one to greet it. He'll embrace death.

* * *

Looking at the surroundings one last time, Damon walked around Mystic Falls. There were no people, no animals…Nothing. Everyone was safe and sound in their homes, as if nothing mattered. In the dark, any normal person would've thought that Damon was an innocent, vulnerable soul. And who could blame them? He looked like an angel, but he was far from it. He was damned.

He watched the mountains and he thought that they were beautiful covered in white snow. He wasted so many nights, so many days…So much time passed by. And now, he was going to serve in hell as punishment for his sorry existence.

As he stood there, the water trailing down his cheeks along with his own tears, Damon heard cries, a soft whine. At first, he thought it was his imagination. But then, the cries were louder along with pleas and he suddenly realized that it was a woman's cry.

And no matter how much he tried to ignore it and just finish off what he came to do, he just couldn't. Something in him made him act and follow the sound. Something in him made it feel like he was being connected, in a way. Like a magnet that had been put close to an iron, and it just…attracts.

What he saw before him was not what he expected, but he didn't even realize that he was already standing protectively in front of the girl, as if he was protecting something that was his.

What he saw before him was disgusting and menacing, and if he thought that he was a monster, he clearly was wrong. There were others worse than him.

But this time, he was going to be the one to protect something precious.

* * *

So, this is the start of a new story. As I told in my A/N, I'm doing a collaboration story with Cdaye8184, however I wanted to try this one out. This is just a simple Prologue, so there is a lot more to come if I decide to continue writing this.

**Please Review and tell me if you liked this short, first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for your great reviews! I hope that you like the second chapter.

**Thanks to my Beta and friend Cdaye8184, you're great! xxxx**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Otherwise, I would be the one playing Elena, and I would choose Damon.**

* * *

Before he knew it, Damon sped towards the voice, which apparently was coming from a car. Realization hit Damon within seconds, and when he saw the young teenager in the car, wearing nothing except her undergarments, his natural instinct told him to yank the door open and shove the man out of the car. He didn't have to think twice to know what was being done to her. Seeing a woman screaming in her underwear and pinned underneath a man twice her size was obvious enough. He stood protectively in front of the girl, who was traumatized, her eyes looking blankly through him, as if she couldn't actually see him.

Letting out an animalistic growl, Damon pinned the man to the ground and ripped his head off without remorse. He stood up, feeling like a huge weight was lifted off his chest, and then wiped the blood of the rapist away, feeling satisfied and slightly heroic.

He heard a soft whimper coming from the girl's throat and pity infested itself in his cold heart. He wasn't going to leave her there, but he had no idea what to do with her. She was fading fast, there was no way she could tell him where she lived.

When he pulled her out of the car, his breath caught in his throat at the sight of her face. Her eyes were half-open, but he could see the familiar chocolate brown orbs piercing through his soul, or at least what was left of it after over a hundred years of sinning. Her figure, her face, her perfect red lips… She was the spitting image of his backstabbing ex-girlfriend, the girlfriend that he freed from a tomb because he was too desperate for love. He realized that she was shaking, probably with the fear and cold, and that her eyes were wide open now, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pleaded mercy with her eyes.

No, this girl couldn't be Katherine, right? She couldn't have returned. She had promised him that she'll never love him. Besides, Katherine never had the decency to feel something-fear, pain, vulnerability…and this girl was experiencing them all right at that moment. He took off his leather coat and wrapped it tightly around her, hoping that he'll reduce her vulnerability. It was obvious that she was ashamed of being half-naked in front of a complete stranger after almost being raped. He tried to look around for her actual clothes, but he didn't find any except some tatters here and there which must've been the remnants of her clothes.

His breath, however, caught in his throat when he saw her round belly, and he gasped loudly. He wasn't a family man by all means, but he could tell when a woman was pregnant. The girl, who was a child herself, was carrying an infant in her. Realization hit in almost immediately, and he could understand why she had chosen to protect her belly when the man was on top of her, raising his hand on her.

He chose not to comment, though, instead he tied the sash around her waist securely. He was feeling sorry for the girl, and for once, he genuinely wanted to help. He inched closer and whispered, "Miss, can you tell me where your house is? Are your parents home?"

But at the sentence, the girl shook her head roughly, almost in panic. "No, no," She cried.

"Calm down," He said, brushing a few hairs out of her face. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me where I can take you."

"No, you've d-done enough," She whimpered, "Thank you, I'll leave when I'm feeling better."

"Go? You're in no position to be alone," Damon said, a wave of protectiveness surging inside him.

"I'm f-fine, really," She continued shakily, "Your kind words have been enough." With great effort, she tried to get out of the car wobbling to and fro, obviously struggling immensely.

She barely made it a centimeter away when her legs gave out and she felt her head spin. Damon caught her before she hit the ground, and drank in her unconscious form. He knew what he had to do and he didn't think twice.

* * *

When he arrived to his house, he laid her down on a canopy bed. She was still wrapped in his coat, and she seemed to be asleep now. Noticing her tummy in the light, he realized that she wasn't in the early stages of her pregnancy either. A wave of concern and unnatural fear washed over him. What type of a human being would try to hurt a pregnant woman? He was starting to doubt who the monster here was.

He closed the door silently and went downstairs for a much needed drink. Guess he was going to need the sunlight ring again after all.

* * *

When Elena woke up the following morning, the sun rays gently caressed her face. It had been so long since she felt the sun on her face, and felt warm. Wait a minute, she thought. The sun, the warmth…She wasn't home. Her home didn't offer those things, right? Then where was she?

She looked down and felt anxious when she found out that she was wearing a leather coat, with nothing except for her undergarments beneath it. As she looked closely, she realized it was a men's coat, and it was too large on her.

She wiped the sleep off her eyes and sat up, puzzled. It was then that the door opened, almost noiselessly, and tension filled up her body.

She stood up, expecting the worst, and it was then when a man with piercing blue eyes came in. His face seemed to soften when he saw her, and Elena remained still, afraid of asking anything.

"Are you okay, miss?" Damon said awkwardly, trying to be polite. e hadn't used the word 'miss' for so long, before the night's events. The word sounded foreign coming from his lips.

"W-Who are you?" She asked, her back against the wall.

"You don't have to be afraid," Damon set the mug of coffee and the plate with an egg down on the bedside table. "Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked her in a soft voice.

She gazed at him with her beautiful, brown eyes, and then they widened. "You saved me," She concluded.

Damon nodded his head. "You said you didn't want me to take you home but then you passed out on me. I couldn't leave you there."

She visibly relaxed and took a hesitative step towards him. "Why?"

Now he was getting puzzled. "What do you mean, why?"

"Why did you save me? You don't know me. You don't even know my name." Elena persisted.

"Why wouldn't I save you? I couldn't just stay there and see you abused like that." Damon answered shrugging but he was being completely honest.

Elena shook her head, a single tear escaping her eyes. "I'm so sorry, it's just that…I'm all alone in this world."

"No you're not," He eyed her tummy, and Elena flinched.

"I should go," She said, her voice shaking.

He grabbed her arm, but she yelped. "Please, I have to go," Elena said, the fear returning in her eyes.

He let her arm go immediately, like he had been scalded, and then spoke slowly. "What is it?"

"My fiancée is waiting for me," She whimpered, "I can't keep him waiting."

Damon could hear her heart beat fast. "We can call him and ask him to pick you up."

"No, don't," Elena said with wide eyes. "Please don't."

He was about to say something when his eyes trailed downwards on her neck and he was shocked when he saw a purple bruise covering the area, and he reached forward to fold the part of the coat down.

"Where did you get that?" He asked, trying not to violate her mind by compulsion. The way this woman's heart was beating when she mentioned her fiancée was strange, and after years of experience, he still needed to be sure. He wouldn't let a delicate woman go if she was being abused or violated in some way.

"I don't want to be reminded of what happened yesterday." Elena shook her head frantically trying to block out the memories.

"No, that bruise is not recent, I can tell," His eyes narrowed.

"My life doesn't concern you," Elena said quietly. "My fiancée will be mad if I don't return."

"It's your fiancée, isn't it?" Damon mumbled.

"I don't know what you mean."

"He hits you," He stated, "That's why you want to go back. You're scared of him. You're scared that he finds you."

"Why would you say that? No," Elena answered quickly-too quickly.

"I can read people. I know that you're suffering." Damon whispered.

At that, Elena let out a helpless cry. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed in front of the stranger who had offered her more kindness than her own fiancée. Her story went deeper than just physical abuse. What her supposedly lover did to her was traumatizing, and it had left an impact on her social and mental health as well.

"Hey, it's okay," Damon said, trying to soothe her. What was he supposed to do?

"What's your name?" He asked her softly, wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

"Elena G-Gilbert," She mumbled between sobs, looking up into his mesmerizing cerulean eyes.

"Elena, my name's Damon Salvatore," He spoke as gently as he could and grabbed her arm again. "You can't go back to him, Elena. He'll hurt you."

"I have nowhere else to go."

"You said so yourself, Elena. You said you're alone. I'm all alone too," He muttered. "Stay here. At least for a few days. You're free to leave whenever you please, but I won't let you go back to him."

"I have nothing to give you." Elena said, feeling inferior.

"And I'm not demanding anything out of you, Elena," He assured her. "I just want to help you. Can you trust me?"

She stared at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. She had dealt with so much pain in her life that even if he was a bad man, she wouldn't care. He couldn't hurt her more than her fiancée had.

"Yes," She finally answered. "I don't know why, but I do trust you."

He offered her a gentle smile. "Eat up, Elena. You have to keep your nutrition high. In the meantime, you can borrow a few shirts until I get you something better to wear."

"O-okay," She stammered, feeling uneasy and vulnerable.

* * *

Damon couldn't even understand why he had just offered help to a woman. And not just any help, he was going to share his house with her-A woman. A woman who was unusual, since she was not like those women that shared his bed.

It was like a piece of ice around his heart melted right away. He was going to kill himself but then she appeared and he felt this protectiveness for her that wasn't even explainable. Maybe it was because of her uncanny similarity to Katherine, he thought.

But when he saw the bruise and saw the way she looked at him, and the way she was acting…He was sure that the girl had been experiencing pain. She was so weak, so scared of people. Even the way she had talked about her fiancée, it was obvious that she was afraid of the man. And he just _knew _that her fiancée was behind her suffering. He spent over a hundred years walking on earth, and he could relate to things.

He went back to her room and handed her one of his shirts, which was big and baggy enough, shampoo and shower gel.

"I'll buy you some actual stuff later," He said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked him as she took the items.

"Let's just say that I think you're a pretty special girl, Elena," He said warmly, and with that he left, leaving her alone with her thoughts. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, she smiled.

* * *

**Feedback is love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reviewing!

A special thanks to my beta Cdaye8184 :D

Just a little warning: This story is AU, and Damon and Elena are obviously OOC.

**Sorry if there are some spacing issues. I don't know what's wrong with my word program :/ I'll try and edit it again on my own computer tomorrow, sorry!**

* * *

"Okay, this is the kitchen," Damon was saying as he showed her the room. It was a rustic styled kitchen, a room that he didn't use much, obviously, but it had all the appliances that a human being would need. Since Zach, his distant nephew, used the house as a guesthouse the appliances worked well. It was the food that was missing from the cupboards.

"Yeah, about that," Damon scratched his neck, "I'm not a food-type of guy, I prefer some scotch and a few snacks."

She blinked several times, but remained frozen as a statue as he continued to mumble about the house.

"The door leads to a private back garden. You can go there whenever you like." A private garden? Wow...

"Your house is very nice," She finally choked out.

"Thank you. You're basically living here so make yourself comfortable." He threw her a small smile.

* * *

Days started to pass quickly, and Damon's life started to change too. First and foremost, he wanted this girl to be comfortable around him and in his house. However, he also wanted her to stop being so afraid. There was this one time when she had accidentally broken a cup and she had apologized a million times, and asked him to forgive her.

"Please, don't hurt me," She had said, and that showed that whoever she was living with before used to beat her for every little mistake she made. It happened more than once, even when she got dizzy and she fell on the floor, hitting the table with the vase on it. She didn't even care about the pain, instead, she flinched at the sound,and as Damon picked her up she had begged him not to hit her. As if he would ever do something like that. Her old boyfriend had her all messed up and weak, and Damon was more than ready to change that.

That meant changing some stuff to a more human-friendly environment. The fact that his kitchen cupboards had nothing except cheap alcohol and snack foods didn't help. In a matter of days, he had filled the cupboards with decent food, and made sure that she had everything she needed. It was the least he could do for this girl who came from such a lacking environment.

Even though he could see that she was grateful, Damon knew that Elena was still afraid. She seemed in some kind of shell. He knew that someone had made her this way, she was helpless by herself…She never spoke her mind. One day, he decided to reassure her that she's not a nuisance. "Elena, I want you to feel comfortable around me," He said as he handed her a cup of tea. "I don't expect you to trust me, but I want you to know that I'll listen to you if you need someone to talk to..." He cleared his throat. God, this was difficult. It had been so long since he cared for anybody.

"Thank you," She smiled at him, and for the first time he realized that she had dimples. In the sunlight,she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. Her olive skin seemed soft and delicate, and he still couldn't understand why anyone would want to harm her."Your bruises are fading,"Damon commented as he eyed her arm. "I can get you more medicine if you like."

"I'm fine, thank you," blushed, seeming uneasy. She obviously wasn't used to the attention she was receiving, especially from a man like this. So caring, so handsome, so perfect.

He paused for a few minutes before he scooted closer to her on the couch. "Elena, what happened to you?"

She tensed up immediately."Please, I can't talk about it."

"It's okay if you don'twant to tell me," Damon assured her, "I wanted to know so that I can help you."

"I'm fine, Mr. Salvatore. Really. I've never felt better," She tried to smile at him, to reassure him.

"First, it's 'Damon'. Second, I'm glad that you feel better," He chewed on his lip, before he hesitantly asked, "How's the baby doing?"

At that, Elena took a deep breath, and with tears in her eyes, she answered, "I haven't felt it ever since the…incident."

"Oh my God…Elena, why didn't you say so earlier? I could've taken you to the hospital…" He began but she cut him off abruptly.

"I can't go to the hospital, Damon."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"Because that would raise questions I don't want to answer," Elena stated simply. "Damon, my life's difficult. It's not like the average woman's."

"Elena, you need help. What did you do before?" Damon asked again, really worried now and needing answers.

"My fiancé took care of it. He had a friend who was a doctor." Elena said quickly.

"Elena…"

"Damon, please," she pleaded, "I'll be fine. If I feel sick, I'll tell you, okay? I promise."

"You're so stubborn sometimes." He said, half seriously and half jokingly.

"I've heard that one before."

He grinned, and she giggled a little too. Her face turned serious in seconds though, and hesitantly, she took his hand in hers. "Thank you for caring."

He stood there, stunned, before whispering back, "You're welcome."

* * *

Days turned to weeks. The calendar marked the third week since her arrival into this stranger's relationship with Damon changed completely. She considered him a great friend, and she spent hours talking with him about her life, especially her school life and her life before meeting her fiancé. Even though she wanted to give him the details about her story, she couldn't, so instead she focused on happier periods. Perhaps sometime in the future she would be able to explain to him her past life but right now the present was too good to leave. And she was holding onto it for dear life.

As she started to get to know him, she realized that he was a lonely man. He didn't share his personal life with her, either, but he told her about his deceased family and that the house was given to him when his father died. He had one younger brother who was touring the world, but apart from that all he had was himself. Although he was distant like her, he had revealed more of his life than she and she felt bad for not returning it.

He was simply sweet with her. He cooked her dinner every night, and he was constantly asking her if she was okay. She never felt protected before, this man was cherishing her like he had known her for years.

"What do you say about pizza tonight?" He took a seat next to her on the couch where they usually had their meals together. He put her legs on top of his and massaged her cold feet,earning himself a grateful smile from her.

"Pizza's great," Elena smiled.

"Any preferences?" He asked, wanting to please her as much as possible.

"I don't know…Barbeque chicken? That's only if it's not too much trouble." She added, looking down.

"Don't be silly, Elena. It's the least I can do." Damon smirked at her, grabbing his phone. "Do you want to watch a movie or anything?"

"Yeah, it'd be nice. Are these the DVDs?" She stood up and Damon immediately missed her warmth. He was becoming more protective of this woman everyday.

"Yes," he finally answered her. "Pick anything you like."

He made his order as she read the movie description on each box in great detail, until she finally decided on Alien.

"Alien? Really?" He asked with a raised brow. "You better not pee on my couch, Gilbert."

She laughed at his bossy voice and sat next to him again. "I'm a horror fan, Salvatore."

He was about to mumble something when Elena suddenly held her stomach in pain. Her hands closed around her belly and she shifted in discomfort. He was next to her in an instant.

"The baby-It just kicked!"Elena squealed, panting from the sudden pain but also from the joy of knowing that her baby was alive. Another kick in her ribs showed that the baby was getting stronger.

Damon was speechless. Her face had just lit up, even though she was clearly in some pain, and the way she was staring at her little bump so lovingly filled him with peace and hope. This girl was an angel, she had to be an angel.

He was broken out of his inner musings when her soft voice asked, "Do you want to feel?"

"W-What?" He asked,speechless.

"Do you want to feel?" She repeated, patting her stomach.

"Elena, I don't think-" She surprised him by grabbing both of his hands and placing them flat on her belly. The moment his hands made contact with the skin, he felt a kick. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Hello, baby."He cooed softly.

"She likes your voice,"Elena said.

"How do you know?" Damon asked.

"I just do. Trust me."

"Wait, did you just call it a 'she'?" His brows furrowed.

"It's confirmed. The same day you saved me the doctor told me I was having a baby girl."

"Hmm, a mini Elena," Damon grinned, "Have you thought of any names?"

"I always wanted to name my daughter Hayley," Elena smiled, a tear escaping her eyes.

"I like it," Damon nodded,reaching out to capture the tear in his finger. "But…what if it's a boy? You still need a back-up plan."

"Doctors are usually accurate, Damon. But if that happens…I want the boy's name to be Damon."

"What?" Damon exclaimed, nearly choking on nothing.

"Damon," She whispered to herself. "Because I want him to turn out like you. Brave, kind and gentle towards everyone-Even to strangers."

"Elena," Damon said sincerely, "I'm not a good person."

"Yes you are. If it wasn'tfor you, I would've been raped and living in the streets right now." She said quietly.

"But I've done awful things in my life," He took a piece of her hair and played with it. He loved her hair, and her strawberry shampoo drove him nuts sometimes. "Things that I regret."

"I don't care about your past, Damon. It does not define you. The past never defines us." She offered, both giving advice to him and to herself.

"I know," He nodded his head. "You're right."

* * *

The pizza arrived about twenty minutes later, and they settled in front of the fireplace eating and watching the movie. Elena snuggled up to Damon multiple times during the scary parts, and Damon would just chuckle and give her another squeeze.

Ever since she moved in with him, she gave him a whole new perspective on things. Even just waking up and hearing someone alive walking in the house was difference enough. He knew that he would do anything for this broken young woman who he was growing so damn attached to. She was his last chance in saving his humanity, the humanity he had lost many years ago.

The movie ended, and Elena was half asleep by the time that the credits appeared. Damon smiled, seeing her as a little girl who was tired after a day of playing in a playground, and picked her up in his strong arms.

"Damon, I'm heavy," She said sleepily, but they had already reached her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the blankets. He squeezed her hand, telling her goodnight before he left to get some rest as well.

The peace didn't lastlong, though, because he could hear her screaming from his bedroom. She woke up screaming in fear every night, but whenever Damon asked her what the nightmares were about, she shrugged him off. Tonight, though, her screaming was prolonged and he could hear her soft cries, too.

"Elena, are you okay?" He knocked on her bedroom door softly, and said, "I'm coming in."

He found her on the bed,her head buried between her knees and tears smudging her face. "I'm so scared…"

"Shh, Elena, they're justdreams," He hushed her, holding her hand. "Nothing's going to happen to you. I'mhere."

"I'm going to put you in danger, Damon," Elena wiped away her tears. "He'll come for you, and he'll killyou."

"Who? Your fiancé?"

She nodded her head. "Itwas my worst mistake, getting engaged to him."

"I can't understand, 'Lena,"Damon took her chin in his hands and made her look at him. "Marriage is the last thing on most teens' minds. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," She whispered. "Iknow. But he asked me to get engaged. We were planning to marry when I'm twentyone."

"I see." He answered quietly, for some reason feeling a stab of jealously.

"I thought I knew him, but I didn't."

"Elena, you have to go to the police." Damon said sternly.

"No, I can't," Elena'seyes widened. "He'll come after me and the baby. He'll come after you."

"Elena, I can take care of myself, and I can take care of you. You can't live in fear forever." He whispered.

"The cops won't help 's dangerous." She wailed, not wanting to think about him.

"Then I'll make sure that he won't ever touch you," Damon said, determined. "Believe me when I say that I will protect you, Elena. If you want, I can even take you out of the country."

Elena looked at him with her big, doe eyes and she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. "Are you my guardian angel?" She asked him as she buried her face in his shirt, finding comfort as his arms held her tighter.

"Something like that,"Damon smiled as he stroked her hair rhythmically.

"Can you stay here?" She asked adorably.

"Of course, if you want me to." He turned away from her to settle down on the armchair next to her bed,but she grasped his arm before he could walk away. "No, you don't have to sleep on that chair." She scooted over and watched him as he laid on the bed next to her.

"Damon?" She said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, Elena?"

"Tomorrow I'll tell you everything about me. But I want you to promise me that you won't be disgusted.I hope that you can look at me without disgust." She said, knowing that he probably would turn from her after he heard but she needed to tell somebody. Bottling up inside was destroying her.

"Elena, what are you talking about?"

Just then, Elena's phone,the only belonging she had, vibrated.

"Oh my God, it's Klaus,"Elena exclaimed in fear, her face darkening when she saw the content.

I'll find you, Elena. God help me, if you don'treturn back home I'll kill Caroline. You're having a girl, aren't you? That'swhy you ran away, you little whore…You know the cops won't help you. If youtell anyone, I'll kill her. You know that I'll love doing it."

"Elena, stop!" Damongrasped the phone. She stared traumatized at him, and he grasped her shouldersand shook her. "Elena, listen to me."

"I have to go back. Ishouldn't have stayed. He'll kill you-I can't lose any more people." She was stammering, tears already cascading down her cheeks. She attempted to get up but he grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"If you go back, he'llhurt you. I'm not letting you go." Damon promised, and he intended on keeping that promise; suppose he had to go through hell and back to do so.

"Damon, you don'tunderstand, he's dangerous. More than you can even imagine. Please, let me go." She struggled trying to get free of his grasp-trying to get free of the fantasy life she had been living to return back to her cruel reality.

"I am not letting you go,"He said firmly. "I won't let you walk in the lion's den. We'll get through this together, ok?"

Elena looked at him and she saw determination and protectiveness. "Okay," She finally said, sitting back down and snuggling into the crook of his neck. "I trust you."

* * *

Please review and like i said, sorry about the spacing!


	4. Chapter 4

_The reviews I'm getting are amazing. Thanks so much, readers! :) xxx_

_On with the chapter!_

* * *

The next morning, Damon woke up with the strong smell of breakfast. Even though he didn't need regular food, the smell still made him hungry. He put a shirt on and walked downstairs, to find Elena making pancakes. She looked so beautiful there in her everyday dress, spreading chocolate on the pancakes with a little smile on her face. She looked like a wife preparing breakfast for her husband who's soon off to work. The thought made him jealous.

"What are you doing up so early?" Damon asked her, "You should be resting."

She turned, startled, but smiled warmly at him. "Good morning. It's ok. I like cooking breakfast, since it's the furthest I can go when cooking." She smiled. "Don't ever eat your dinner if I cook it, you'll probably die of food poisoning."

"It can't be that bad."

"Trust me, it's bad."

"Then I'll teach you how to cook sometime."

"Sounds like a plan," Elena giggled as she put the pancake, which was now covered in chocolate, on a plate and served it with a side plate of strawberries and cream.

"It's been a long time since I made them, I hope they taste good."

Damon bit down on the pancake and smiled at her. "They taste delicious."

"I'm glad,"She blushed at the compliment, and joined him at the table. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "Damon, I have to pay you back somehow. Is there something you need?"

"What? Why on Earth would you think that?" Damon asked, puzzled.  
"I have to pay you, in a way or another. It's not fair; you're buying me everything…I'll search for a j-"

"Elena,"Damon silenced her, "Stop worrying, ok? Money is not a problem. I just want you to stay safe, okay?" He reached out to hesitantly grab her small hand, and when she didn't pull back, he tightened his grip reassuringly.

His finger half consciously stroked her palm, and he stated, "You have to get out of this house sometime soon though. You can't stay in here forever. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind you here, but you need to go out and have fun with people your age, maybe make some friends…"

"I can't,"Elena said in a shaky voice. "I can't go out in town like this." She eyed the bruises, which were fading from their blue colour, but still big and visible. "I'm hideous."

"Don't ever say that again, do you understand?" Damon snapped, and she flinched. He realized that he scared her, so he tried to speak gentler. "The person who did this to you should be ashamed, not you."

"I'm still hideous, Damon."

"No, you're beautiful," He answered her without second thought. "In fact, I want to take you out to dinner tonight. What do you think?"

He prayed that she'll say yes. He wanted this night with her, to make her happy and to just feel…normal, human.

She looked stunned for a minute or two and then smiled a tender smile. "I'd love to, Damon."

"Good. It's settled then," He smiled back. "Don't worry about clothes. I bought you new ones. Hopefully, I won't have to anymore, because I'd want you to pick them yourself in the store."

"Thanks,"Elena blushed again. "You didn't have to."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Elena started to fill the sink with warm, soapy water. She placed the dishes in the sink and started to scrub as Damon picked up a tea towel.

"I'll wash these up, you don't have to help."

"It's ok, I want to."

"Well-" She was about to say something when she flinched back at sudden pain in her hand. When she turned it over, she found that it was a cut. "Oww," She winced, examining the cut, and it was then that she realized that there was a knife in the sink, one that she didn't notice. It had caused the cut.

The second Damon smelled her blood, he whipped his head around immediately when he felt the fangs elongating, a perfect reminder that he had been neglecting his vampire needs.

"Blood makes you squeamish?"

"Something like that," He lied, trying to get himself under control. "Are you ok?"

"It's a tiny cut. I'm fine."

"I'll bandage it for you."

"You don't have to, if you're squeamish."

"I'll be fine," He smirked at her. He wanted to be close to her blood, he _needed_ to know that he's in full control if something happens to her. Having a human in his house meant that he had to be prepared for everything.

Most of all, he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurts her someday.

* * *

"Damon, last night I told you that I wanted to tell you my story."

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready, 'Lena."

"It's okay. I want you to know."

She stared at the fireplace Damon made and snuggled closer to him. She spoke in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "I was raised here in Mystic Falls. I used to live near Wickery Bridge with my parents and a younger brother. My parents died when I was fourteen years old, their car crashed, and my brother and I started living with my Aunt, Jenna. It was then when I met Klaus."

She sighed, and tried to keep herself under control. "I was just fifteen years old when I saw him, and he seemed like twenty. I soon realized that he was always nearby, watching me, and then once he told me that he wanted to go out with me. I was attracted to him, but because our age difference, I thought it over and over-until I said yes."

"Our first date was nice, and he took great care of me. He took interest in what I was saying, and I felt very comfortable around him. He told me that he was planning to ask me out again sometime, and in a few months time we started dating. He was nothing except gentle and kind towards me. Jenna was so happy."

She held back tears. "The trouble started a few months ago when he told me he wanted to get engaged. I started to feel uneasy. I had just turned 16, and I wasn't planning to get engaged after barely a year dating. But I…I loved him, and I accepted the proposal when he agreed that we remain engaged for at least five years."

"So you accepted," Damon said quietly. "What happened, then?"

"I honestly don't know," Elena mumbled. "He just changed. He started to become snappy and he started to drink-a lot. He basically started using me as a punching bag. To make matters worse, Jenna had agreed to live at one of the houses he owned because she couldn't afford to pay the debt that my parents left. Klaus basically gave us a house…But then I soon realized that he had a grip on everyone I care about. We were often reminded that we lived in his house so that we were his property. Once, Jenna wanted to move out because she was tired of his threats and rude behaviour. When he found out that we were all trying to escape, he was furious. He let out his revenge on me by making me his pet. I had to go whenever he wanted to see me, and I had no choice or say in anything he did to me. He would constantly threaten me and that's why I never told anyone about his beatings. Then, one day…" Tears immediately started to pour down her cheeks, and Damon half consciously held her closer. "It's okay, you don't have to…"

"No, I want to, I trust you," Elena said, wiping her nose. "He came home and he started to yell at me and telling me that he wants children. He was half drunk, and I was so afraid of him that night. He forced me to have sex with him."

Damon didn't know what to say. In fact, he didn't even know how to act. He wrapped his arms around her and told her that he was sorry, but she couldn't even look at him.

"I told you I'm disgusting…" She wept, "That's why I didn't want to tell you."

"Wha-You? You haven't done anything wrong, Elena!"

"I'm carrying a baby who wasn't even made with my consent. I'm just a puppet, Damon, can't you see that? I'm weak!"

"God, he's got you all messed up!" Damon grabbed her face gently but firmly in his hands and he saw the shame in her eyes. "What happened to you wasn't your fault. Just remember that, okay?"

"I couldn't kill it, you know," Elena said, looking like she didn't hear Damon's last statement as she looked at her belly. "I'm four months pregnant… I still believe that there is a part of me in this child. She didn't have anything to do with this."

Damon smiled a tender smile at her pureness, at her kindness. He realized that she was sobbing now, and he grabbed her arm. "You're going to be ok, Elena."

"The night you found me," Elena said, "I actually went to an old family doctor, instead the one Klaus assigned me to. He used to hide me from everyone, I spent days locked into his house, treated like a whore or criminal. He got a hold on Jenna, and she feared him as much as I did so she couldn't help me very much. Anyway…I went to an old family doctor and determined to know the sex of the baby. He told me I was having a baby girl…and I panicked."

"Why?"

"He had made it very clear that he wanted a son to…" Elena stopped immediately. She couldn't go there, not yet. He would think that she's crazy if she told him the truth about Klaus. She couldn't tell him yet, even though it was incredibly unsafe for Damon. "As an heir," She immediately changed the sentence. "He told me that he'll kill it…if it's a girl."

"What kind of man is this?" Damon asked in disbelief. He thought that he was a monster, but in the hundred and fifty years he had been living, never once had he abused a woman like this Klaus had done. He was starting to doubt who the human being was. Also, he couldn't believe that they were talking about a story that happened in 2012.

"I tried to escape, I was going to the police but then the accident happened…I don't even know if Jenna and my brother are safe…If they escaped from him and his men. I can't even_ think…_He threatened us, Damon. He threatened us with everything. He probably has a search party for me right now. If he finds me he'll kill me."

"You don't have to worry about that," Damon assured her, "I told you, I'll protect you."

"And I'm telling you now that Klaus is a monster. He's dangerous." He had no idea how right she was. He had no idea that the word 'monster' was literal.

"Elena, I can protect you," Damon said, wanting desperately to tell him about what he was, but he was afraid that she'll run from him. He was just hoping that she'll trust him and believe him. "I will protect your family too."

"You're not CIA, are you?" Elena asked, wide eyed as she processed his words.

"No. But I know how to protect you, Elena. I just want you to trust me without asking me a lot of questions, okay? Can you do that for me?"

She stared in his eyes for a moment before nodding. "I trust you with my life and this baby's life, Damon."

He stroked her cheekbone with his thumb before placing a kiss on her forehead. "You're going to be okay."

* * *

Elena took out the clothing and stared in astonishment at the nice, formal dresses. _He wanted her to dress formally,_ she thought as she picked a violet dress which was tied up as a corsage from behind. It also had nice lace trimmings and when she put it on it hugged her physical features, almost as if it was made for her. The black stilettos in her feet were just the right size, too. She let her naturally wavy hair hang loose, though she put on a cute butterfly pin that he had bought for her, and then she applied a small amount of makeup.

She was nervous about being seen in the public, though she had tried to cover most of her bruises with powder and foundation. The fact that she was 16, beaten and pregnant was making her stomach churn with fear and shame. _No_, she thought, trying to remember Damon's words. _Klaus _was the one who should be ashamed, and the other people shouldn't judge her because nobody knew what she had been through.

Her doubts vanished when she went down the stairs and found Damon looking at her like she was wearing a wedding dress. She looked down, blushing before he grabbed her hand and put a coat around her shoulders.

He was wearing a shirt with a black tie matched with a pair of dark trousers. The shirt was white, and she could see his defined muscles, and she had to stop herself from not looking twice.

"You look stunning," He complimented her, placing a kiss on her hand.

She giggled and curtsied. "You don't look bad yourself, Mr. Salvatore."

"Ready?"

"Yes," She slipped her hands in his, more than ready to enjoy his company.

* * *

The restaurant he took her to was amazing. The environment was welcoming and warm, and the food on the menu looked appetizing. At first, she was worried about money, because the food was too expensive, but he assured her that she could have anything she wanted.

As a starter, he ordered them a plate of mushrooms filled with some kind of mozzarella, and it tasted divine. The main course consisted of a steak with a barbeque sauce and roasted potatoes, and a glass of red wine.

While they were eating, Elena felt eyes on her, mostly her bruises, and she immediately reddened as she tried to pay attention to Damon's conversation. Eventually, he noticed her discomfort, and went to the table that seemed to be giving Elena troubles.

With one look, the people around that table were compelled to never bother Elena again.

"What did you do to them?" Elena asked, curious. "They stopped looking at me like I murdered someone."

"Let's say I am pretty convincing," Damon winked at her, "Eat your food. It's going to get cold, and we have to eat dessert too."

She smiled gratefully at him before digging into the steak again, and she realized that this man was indeed serious when he told her that he was going to take care of her.

She felt guilt bite her like a rapid dog when she remembered that she was still hiding her worst secret from him. Not hers, actually…Klaus's. But she was afraid that he'll consider her crazy if she told him. She knew that she had to tell him, someday, but she hoped that it wouldn't be now. She knew that she had to protect him but she was too afraid that he'll leave her if she tells him about her fiance's true nature.

Damon stared at her and saw her worried face. It made his heart ache, and that was the major reason why he didn't want to tell her what he was. He couldn't bear to inflict more emotional pain on her. He couldn't be the one.

He just hoped that time would somehow arrange things.

* * *

Okaaay, so now we learnt that Elena hasn't spilled all her secrets yet, especially one involving Klaus. Any guesses, readers? ;)

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and sorry you had to wait so long for an update. Thanks Cdaye8184, my bff, for doing your usual magic on this! Love you hun! Xxxx

Also, if any of you are following me and Courtney's story What Lies Beneath, it's gonna be updated soon, so hang in there ;)

* * *

"Damn, nothing fits!" Elena hissed in annoyance as she handed Damon three lavender dresses which were too tight around her body. She was entering her sixth month of pregnancy now, and she was constantly complaining that she was way too fat. Damon, of course, would reassure her that she looked just fine.

"These clothes are a bit small," Damon tried to suggest, "Try something that's not that tight around you."

"See, I told you I'm fat," She whined, her pregnancy hormones obviously kicking in almost immediately. She crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl who got a time-out.

Damon chuckled and entered the dressing room where she stood, dressed in a pink teddy t-shirt that he bought her a few days before, matched with a pair of dark trousers. She had willingly admitted to him that she loved teddy bears, so Damon made sure that he bought her something cute that she liked. He had been having to put up with her up and down moods every single day so he tried to please her with simple things even if they were nothing special. They seemed to calm her down instantly, and he liked that. He adored the 'normal' Elena way better than the hormonal Elena.

He held out a cute, polka dotted orange dress and waved it in front of her. "Try this."

"No," She objected, still pouting. "I'm done."

"Come on," He smirked, "For me?"

He gave her the look, the exactly same look that Elena named 'Puppy eyes', and she smacked him on his arm playfully. "Argh, fine!"

He sat on a stool, not wanting to miss out the moment she stepped out of the changing room. They had been there for over an hour and he was not ashamed to say that this was actually kind of fun-Shopping with a teenage girl_. God, she really changed my world_, he thought solemnly.

She stepped out slowly, shyly. "How do I look?"

Beautiful did not even cover it, so he took a few steps towards her and said, "You look amazingly beautiful."

"Damon, you're making me blush," She said, smacking him again as she tried to hide the scarlet blush that had crept upon her cheeks. "It's just an evening dress, not a wedding dress."

"Well, you have an amazing talent of changing clothes to something else, then." He chuckled. If only she could really see just how stunning she looked. The pregnancy added to her looks-it gave her an amazing curve and a glorifying shine to her skin. She couldn't look more perfect.

For the past few weeks he had wanted to kiss her, to hold her. But he didn't dare, because he was afraid that anything he did would remind her of Klaus's advances on her and he didn't want to scare her or make her think that he'd take advantage of her. However, it was almost impossible to keep his hands off of her; he was fighting every cell in his body.

"Thank you," He heard her say softly. "Really."

"You're welcome," He said, reaching out to tug a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. "Go on, you have three other outfits to try on."

After the mall, Damon took Elena to a café and he ordered her a strawberry smoothie. She drank it quickly, almost devouring it instantly.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" She asked him while she played with her empty glass.

"I have one brother," Damon answered her; sipping on the coffee he had bought for himself. "We're not close though. It's all in the past."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elena said quietly, "I didn't know."

"It's okay. I'm not sorry anymore," He whispered the last part. "I've spent enough time feeling sorry for myself."

"Damon, if you want to talk about it, it's okay. I told you my not so amazing life story too, remember? And you didn't judge me, not even once." Her voice was merely a whisper.

"It's because you don't deserve to be judged, Elena. You didn't do anything wrong. What happened to me was my fault, because I trusted my brother way too much." He sounded angry.

"Didn't I trust Klaus way too much, too?" Elena whispered softly.

He looked at her and he nodded his head. "I guess us both trusted people way too much, 'Lena." He took a sip of his coffee once again. "Are you ready to go?" He asked her after a little while.

"Yes," She said, standing up and allowing him to put his jacket around her shoulders. She loved feeling this newly found sense of comfort.

"You should've brought a jacket. It gets pretty cold," He said, adjusting the jacket so that she could be warm. "Especially with winter coming and all."

She nodded her head. "I make sure I'll remember next time, I don't want you freezing to death because of me." She eyed his short-sleeved shirt. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"I'm fine; don't worry your pretty little head about it." He tapped her lightly on the nose, before he offered her his arm. "Come on."

* * *

When Damon opened the door for Elena, she felt her heart warm at the feeling of being home. Damon's house was her home, it was where she belonged. And she was starting to fall for this man, and she wanted to let him know that she cared about him, that she wanted to be with him. But she was afraid that he didn't want her, and she didn't want things between them to get awkward or strange. Also, she was afraid to trust a man again, even though he was giving her a thousand reasons to trust him. He was so gentle with her; she could feel it every time he touched her or talked to her. He was simply the man she had dreamed of, the man that she wanted. He was what she had been waiting for and it was finally her reality.

He made her laugh sometimes, too, and she was starting to let her walls down and let him in. It had been too long since she shared her life with anyone without the fear of being made fun of or being treated worse.

Sometimes, he also gave her gifts for her baby, and she found herself wishing that he was her baby's father more than once. Her baby deserved the best, and so did she. There was this one time where he bought her a little golden bracelet for her future daughter, and it was just too sweet, even though she did not want him spending more money on her and one night it had made her really think. She had been living in shams for the past while thinking it was her only way of lifestyle and she didn't question it. She had been in denial and didn't know how to get out of her abusive relationship but she had finally realized what she'd actually been living in and it made her come to terms with her brutal reality. She got out for her-but most of all, she got out for her baby. This was what she deserved. And now she was doing this for her and her baby. She was trying to provide the best and safest life she possibly could and by some miracle that night, Damon was the answer to her prayers that she had begged for countless times. The almost rape by that stranger that night had turned to something good after all, because otherwise she wouldn't have met Damon.

"God, my back hurts," Elena said as she sat almost carelessly on the couch, holding her lower back. "I feel so tired today."

"Here, I think a massage might help," Damon smirked at her, before turning her around and gently massaged her shoulders all the way to her back.

"That feels so good," Elena said, closing her eyes, enjoying his warm hands on her back, soothing her. She couldn't help but let a moan escape her soft lips.

As he massaged her, she looked at him from the corner of her eye. She found him concentrating fully on her back, as if he was doing a very important and risky job. The moonlight, which was now clearly visible, was reflecting in Damon's light blue eyes. Half consciously, Elena moved closer to him, wanting to feel his lips against hers.

Damon stopped what he was doing and he looked at her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. But he was afraid, he wanted her to make the move first because he never knew when the right time would be. So he looked at her with hesitation, before taking a step towards her, his eyes locking with hers. When she saw that, she eagerly leaned in and locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

The moment their lips touched, Damon felt something warm around him, like he belonged there with her. He gently placed his hands on her face so that she wouldn't pull away from him-He needed her to know that he wanted this, that he wanted her. Elena opened her eyes and smiled against his lips, entwining her fingers in his raven black hair. Both their minds were reeling with the newly discovered fire inside of them, craving for the other to extinguish their need.

"Oh God," She gasped breathlessly when he finally pulled away. "That was…"

"Intense, passionate…" He finished for her. "I wanted to do that for a long time."

Elena smiled at him. "So did I," She said, before locking her lips with his again.

* * *

Damon stood there, with Elena wrapped up in his arms and he had never felt happier in his life. Elena was his miracle, and he had just gotten a second chance. He wasn't going to let Elena and her baby go. He wanted her to be with him, and he was more than ready to accept her daughter too. Even if it meant raising her like his own. Before now, he hadn't even thought about kids and why would he? But Elena's baby was a completely different subject. He would be the baby's father just as if it was his own flesh and blood. There was no doubt about that.

Elena's arms were wrapped around his middle, and he pulled her closer to his chest.

"You're still awake?" She asked adorably as she peered up with her large orbs.

"Yes. Do you want me to take you to bed?" Damon asked tiredly.

"But I don't want you to leave." She pouted.

"I'll stay with you, if you want to." He promised, leaning ever so slightly and kissing her forehead.

"Okay then," She mumbled, and before she knew it, she was in his arms and being laid on her canopy bed.

"You're so strong," Elena stated absent-mindedly running her little hands over his arms and tracing his biceps with her fingers, "Sometimes it makes me wonder if you're human or not." She giggled, but Damon didn't say anything. It was bad enough that he was keeping his secret from her; he didn't want to feel guiltier. He shivered at her touch, his body couldn't get used to the feeling against hers no many how many little encounters their skin had. It was still magical.

Instead, he slipped in bed next to her and covered her with the blankets. "Are you warm enough? Do you need more blankets?"

"No, I'm not warm enough," She said, biting her lip before moving next to him, almost squeezing herself in the process. "But now I am."

"Are you likening me to a blanket?" He smirked at her.

"A blanket, a pillow…" Elena grinned, "Something like that."

"Well, I don't mind." He whispered.

"I'm glad." She whispered back.

He listened as her breath got even again and he thought about her words. He needed to tell her his secret soon. He didn't want her to get more involved with him if she didn't know the truth. He wouldn't hurt her like that; she meant much more to him than just a plaything. Also, he didn't want her to find out in an inappropriate way, because that would definitely send her over the edge. He didn't want to lose her. But how could he say something like that to a young, sixteen year old teenager? How could anyone listen to that kind of thing? Would she even believe him? There were so many upsides to telling her but so many down sides. He'd be honest with her-he wouldn't feel bad-and just maybe she'd accept it instantly but she could turn the other way-she could run for the hills-she could hate him-she could be afraid of him. He almost wasn't willing to take that risk but if he wanted any chance in keeping her; he knew his time being able to tell her was getting shorter and shorter.

He was about to leave to get himself a drink when he heard a soft whine coming from her throat, then a little cry. He was going to rush back and wake her, in fear that she was having a nightmare about Klaus again, but what she muttered in her sleep made his blood run cold.

She was screaming the word 'vampire' for sure. Unable to hold back any longer, Damon lay next to her and got inside her head to see what she was dreaming about. Did it have something to do with him? Did she know his secret? Was she afraid of him now? His head started to spin, and he tried hard to focus on Elena's dream.

She was in a forest, and according to her dream, someone was chasing her. He couldn't recognize the person, but he saw the facial features-Red eyes, dark black veins and pointed fangs. This person was definitely, one hundred percent, a vampire. Why was Elena dreaming about vampires? Had this girl been through much more than he expected?

* * *

I hope you liked it and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N **A big thanks to Cdaye8184, she wrote the chaos scene beautifully, love you girl! Thanks for helping!**

**Please, please, please…help me reach 100 and review! I need about 40 more so I need your help, readers!**

* * *

Damon paced impatiently across the room. After her dream, he wasn't even sure if he should tell her what he was or not. It was selfish, but he did not want to lose her. He was one hundred percent sure now that if somehow vampires were involved in this girl's life, she would hate him. Of course she would-He was a creature of fucking death, a creature of the night. If there was anything to drive her away, this would be it. Plain and simple. He wasn't even human so technically if he dared to be honest with himself, they shouldn't even have met.

Other than that, he simply wanted her to have this baby safely, and to have a clear mind that she'll have a home and someone to take care of her physically and financially after her baby's born. He cared about Elena, and he cared about everything that had to do with her-And even though it was strange for a vampire to think so, he was willing to start a life with her if she let him. Before, he never thought of being able to do something good to a human, yet alone help bringing up a baby. He thought that that right was taken away from him when he became a vampire. He had always thought the night he was murdered that all of his good qualities had been stripped away, leaving only the dark traits behind erasing all of the good. But even since he'd met this young girl-ever since he'd got involved with Elena... all of his old, faded human actions, thoughts and feelings were resurfacing; making him as close to a human man as he was ever going to get. And to be honest, he thanked her for that.

But, to make matters worse, the kiss they shared brought out new feelings in him, feelings that scared the hell out of him. The last time he felt this way was when he fell in love with Katherine, and it didn't end well.

He sipped his bourbon, trying to calm down and think that he could actually be happy. He could, right? After all, he was doing an act of kindness. He deserved to be happy.

Damon spent the entire night on the couch, staring at the fireplace and thinking about how one woman could change his world without much effort.

* * *

It was about six in the morning when he heard a small noise. He looked up to find Elena wearing his favourite polka dotted pyjamas. Standing there in the firelight he thought she looked like an angel, or the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life. "I thought you were asleep," He said, setting the glass down and looking at her.

"I've slept enough," She commented, and she sat next to him on the couch. "Why such an early start on drinking?"

"It helps me think," Damon smiled slyly at her.

"Damon…" Elena started, but he cut her off.

"I know what you're going to say, Elena."

"We need to talk about what happened last night." She said right away, not bothering to wait if he 'already knew'.

"I know. I kissed you." He finished off dryly. "But it can't happen again, Elena."

"Wait," Elena said confused, "I want this, you know. I want to."

"Elena, there are a lot of things you don't know about me. I thought you were going to agree that kissing you was a mistake." He answered in a low voice.

"Damon, I kissed you back," Elena reminded him. "I want it. I want you. There are things in everybody's past that they never want people to find out but the past is the past, Damon. I don't care whatever it is." She moved forward, cupping his face in her hands but he pulled back.

"Elena, we can't…" He shook his head.

"This is about me, isn't it?" Elena said, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap. "You don't want to be with me, because I'm having someone else's baby."

Damon's eyes widened. "Wha-No. God, no. Elena, don't ever say anything like that again," He grabbed her face, gently but firmly and forced her to look at him. "I already told you, Elena. I want to keep you both safe. It's me, Elena. There is so much you don't know."

"Then tell me," Elena urged him. "Tell me. Trust me with your life, like I trust you with mine."

"Why are you so compassionate?" He asked her, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Why are you so trusting?"

"I don't even know," Elena replied sincerely. "After Klaus forced himself on me I was so afraid, I couldn't even stay in the same room with a man, not even my brother. But then you come, and there's this thing inside me that tells me to trust you. I can't even understand it." She bit her lip. "I confided my deepest secrets, and you didn't judge me. I'm more than ready to do the same. Damon, you bring out a part of me that I didn't know existed any more. I didn't want to exist... until now. Now I want to build a life-with you; with this baby."

"Elena, I can't…I can't lose you." He answered wearily, knowing exactly what direction this conversation was going in.

"You won't," She assured him, "You won't. I'm here."

At that, Damon grabbed her and pulled her tightly against his body, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding on to her for dear life. He ran his fingers through her soft hair and ignoring everything he had just said, he kissed her temple before showering her entire face with small, butterfly kisses, until he reached her lips. No matter how guilty he felt that he wasn't being honest with her, he couldn't stay away from those perfectly sculpted lips and those beautiful doe eyes which looked at him like he was a person, not a monster. He would keep being selfish for a little bit longer, because to be honest... he didn't remember a time he felt this happy-this free. And unfortunately, it would only last until the moment he told her what he was.

Elena parted her lips to grant him access, and she couldn't feel happier. Damon had saved her, and in return, she wanted to save him. She wanted to make him trust her, she wanted to let him know that she'll be there from him, and that when he's ready to talk she'll be there to listen. She wouldn't push him though-He seemed like he had been through a lot, and she didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

His hands laid gently on her cheek, and he stroked it softly. He was so gentle when he kissed or touched her, he was too afraid that he'd break her because she was too fragile-too breakable. He still couldn't believe that this girl was raped and was going to go through the same thing again the night that he found her. The idea of somebody hurting her or even thinking about hurting her made his stomach churn. She was a delicate flower, a flower who was about to blossom, and there were people who wanted to destroy the chance for this flower to grow. But as long as she was with him, he was going to make sure that the delicate beauty in front of him will show her inner fiery goddess, the fiery goddess he knew that she had. He would never let a man ruin her self-confidence like that. Not as long as he was alive, or undead, whatever. He was going to help create a strong, independent woman, the woman he imagined Elena to be before she met Klaus.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered in her ear as her little body still clung to his, her sweet scent filling his nostrils. It wasn't about blood or sexual desire though, it was simply her scent. It wasn't even the perfume she used or the shower gel, it was simply the scent of Elena Gilbert, the girl who turned his world upside down during the short time he knew her.

Between them, with his strong vampire senses, Damon felt the baby kick. He looked at her facial expression and noticed that despite the pain, Elena was smiling.

"It's a good reminder that she's still alive," Elena explained. "When I went to the doctor's, he said that there were a lot of risks when women give birth if they are under twenty. But I made it through the first months, and I am so ready to become a mother. Even after what Klaus did to me, in this baby there is still a part of me. And I'm going to protect her from her father, even if it means paying with my life." With those soft words, Elena looked down at her belly and cupped it with her two tiny hands before reaching for Damon's hands and placing them on top of hers to allow him to feel the kicking of the unborn child.

"Can you feel it?" She whispered, glancing up to see his expression. It was priceless.

Damon was simply standing there, hands on her belly, mouth gaped but it didn't take long before his open mouth changed into a tiny smile. "Yes." He whispered.

* * *

Another month passed, and Elena didn't hear anything from either Klaus or her family. During that month, Damon had done everything in his power to save Jenna and Jeremy from Klaus's wrath as well, but when he went to the address that Elena had given him, the house was empty. The truth had devastated Elena, and she kept thinking that Klaus killed her family. However, Damon wasn't going to give up. He didn't want to see her sad and worried, especially now that she was so close to giving birth-It was her seventh month-and he wasn't going to forgive himself if something happened to her because of him. Sure, he didn't want to tell her that Jenna and Jeremy were missing, but she had begged him to tell her the truth and he couldn't stomach lying to her and having her hopes up when he still had to start all over again.

"He killed them," She would say. "And it's my fault, because I shouldn't have trusted him."

But Damon would reassure her that everything will be fine, and that she had to take care of herself more than usual.

Elena had woken up sick that day, and Damon had insisted that she'll stay in bed. Her head was pounding and she was throwing up all the food. Damon was worried, and he insisted in bringing a doctor but she refused, stating that she'll be fine. Luckily, she seemed to be recovering by five in the afternoon, and she was walking around despite Damon's protests.

"You're so stubborn," He complained as he helped her to sit on the couch, despite her idea of helping him cook.

"And you worry too much," Elena sighed, "I'm just pregnant, I'm not going to die. And you don't have to babysit me, because I'm just going to the bathroom." She gave him a victorious look and he rolled his eyes.

He sat down, squeezing the bridge of his nose. She had him wrapped around her fingers.

"You ok in there?" He said after, in his opinion, she had spent too much time in the bathroom.

No reply.

"Elena?" He blurred and knocked onto the bathroom's door.

"Damon," Her panicked voice finally answered him, "I can't stop peeing!"

Damon's first instinct was to laugh, but then it clicked.

"I think my water broke…"

"Elena... it can't be your water." Damon called from behind the door. "You're not even due for another two months." But as the words escaped his lips, he couldn't help but get a bad feeling.

"Exactly Damon!" Elena cried. "Something isn't right. Something's terribly wrong..."

"Are you decent? I'm coming in…." Damon said, and without waiting for a reply, he practically busted in the bathroom.

"No Damon, just stay where you are." Elena cried, too late of course.

"My God." Damon said when he laid eyes on Elena. She was pale as a ghost, every pigment of colour drained from her perfect olive skin.

"This can't be happening…" She said, feeling the water ran down her leg. "I can't…I'm still…" She gave a little yelp, and within seconds, she was being sat in the front seat of Damon's blue Camaro.

When they entered the hospital, Damon was panicking more than Elena.

"She needs a doctor," He said impatiently to the first person he found. "She's having a baby…She's 7 months pregnant!"

"Okay, sir, calm down," The nurse said, "We're going to take care of her."

"I need you to do something, now!" Damon ordered as the nurse was retrieving a stretcher for Elena.

"Sir, calm down!" The nurse raised her voice.

They were already helping Elena up on a stretcher and carrying her to an available room.

"Are you the father?" The nurse asked.

"No…Yes…No," Damon said, confused of what to say. He wasn't going to leave her alone for sure, and if he said 'no', they were going to keep him out.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait." The nurse looked pissed.

No you're not. You are going to let me inside that fucking Delivery room!" Damon yelled, compelling her and in a second, he was settled in the delivery room. Elena was already on the bed, and the contractions didn't seem to have started yet.

"You're here…" Elena smiled when she saw him, and let a few tears roll down her cheek.

"Of course I am, silly," He gave her a teasing smile. "Don't cry, it's going to be okay," Damon assured her, holding her face gently. "I'm here."

"I'm going to lose the baby," Elena cried, "I'm going to lose her."

"No, no you're not," Damon said, "I'm here. You're going to be okay."

* * *

"You have to push," The nurse instructed calmly. Elena had been having contractions every five minutes, and she was holding Damon's hand so tightly that she was actually hurting him, so to speak. She would have crushed his hand if it weren't for 'what' he was. She seemed tired, and Damon was getting more worried by the second. It was like Elena was going to give up soon, and that couldn't happen.

"We're going to have to perform a C-section if she can't…" the nurse said, "She's losing too much blood."

Damon had been in total control despite all the blood there was, but when he smelled more blood he could almost feel his face change. But he couldn't, not when Elena needed him, not when she was such in a delicate state. So, very difficultly, he tried to get himself under control and he continued to soothe and encourage her.

After what seemed like an eternity, a small cry was heard, and despite her weak state, Elena managed to raise her head up. The nurse was smiling and holding up a little bundle while squeaking, "Congratulations, you've got a baby girl!"

"I knew she was going to be a girl." Elena whispered. "I guess my motherly instinct kicked in early."

"You're going to be an amazing mom, Elena." Damon whispered back, leaning forward and kissing her on the forehead.

Tears pooled in Elena's eyes at the sight of her daughter and if Damon had a heartbeat, it would've started to beat faster when he saw the beautiful scene in front of him. The happiness, however, didn't seem to last.

When he turned his head from the baby to Elena, he saw that Elena was slowly fading. Panic filled the room, and the baby was taken away from the midwife and about three doctors surrounded Elena. A nurse basically pushed him out of the room.

"What the hell's going on?" Damon shouted, but he was ignored. "Answer me, dammit. What the fuck is going on?"

"Sir, you have to get out," The midwife said, "Elena's hemorrhaging, they're going to help her but you have to let them do their job…"

"What about the baby? Where did you take her?" He said in panic, "Where is she?"

"She needs to be taken to an incubator. Her lungs still have to be formed, sir, this happens to premature babies…" She said calmly. How in the hell could she be so calm?

"Oh my God," Damon exclaimed, "Is she going to survive? You have to do something, please…"

"We're doing everything we can. It's not up to us now, sir," The nurse explained gently. "I'm terribly sorry."

"You're doctors!" Damon cried out, not caring about the tears that fell. "You're trained to do things like this. Do your fucking job!"

With his sharp hearing, Damon thought he heard the familiar, scary beep of when a person's heart stops beating. He didn't even care that he had practically busted in the ward and that at least three other nurses were trying to keep him out. He had managed to get in without much of a struggle and he instantly regretted entering when he did. What frightened him the most was Elena's limp body on the operating table, and the blood that covered her and the floor. There was blood... everywhere.

* * *

**Review? :)**

**IMPORTANT: Even though I like to be accurate about things, this is fanfiction. I am 15 years old, and I've researched this baby stuff on the internet and what I got from my mom etc, so I don't know if things change, or there is new technology etc. However, if you know something PM me it, I'll be glad! ;D **

**Check out my story with my best gurl Cdaye8184 "What Lies Beneath", and check out her stuff, you won't regret it!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to Courtney for beta-ing this, I know you were so busy so thank you dear! Xxx

Also thanks for your lovely reviews, I had about 20 I think so THANK YOU!

PLEASE help me reach 100 by this chapter it'd be a new record for me!

Love you guys.

I'll try to update soon as I can cause school started and it's my final year so I have to work a lot to get to 6th form. Please, REVIEW to show support ;)

* * *

Damon's face twisted back and forth from demon to man. The scent filled his nostrils and he couldn't help what he was, but the man finally took over and his heart nearly broke when he saw the limp body of the woman he cared about so much. The emotions he tried so desperately to hide surfaced and they were so strong that he just couldn't push them away any longer.

He was unaware of the nurses pushing him with all their might, trying to get him out of the room until his back hit the wall. He snapped out of it immediately and he pushed them using a part of his vampire strength, knocking them unconscious in a mere second. He sped to Elena, and with tears in his eyes he took her head in his hands and forced his blood down her throat, allowing it to replace the one she lost. He knew she had lost a lot and he didn't think twice about giving her as much as she needed. Normally he would have been against feeding so much of his blood but this was probably his only option, he needed to do it. At first there was no response but then her lips closed around the wound almost instinctively and Damon breathed a sigh of relief in her hair, holding her fragile body tighter. She seemed to relax, but her eyes snapped shut in a good sleep, a sleep she needed-a sleep that would recuperate her and bring her back to her normal self.

He kissed her forehead gently and moved out of the room to turn his attention to another angel. The baby, Elena's daughter, was already placed in an incubator-He wished Elena could just hold her and they would be fine, but unfortunately it was not the case. He moved next to the angel who was asleep and he held her hand very gently. He hadn't touched anything so warm and innocent in the past hundred years. He didn't know it was possible to feel this sappy and loving toward a child but it made sense when it came to Elena's flesh and blood.

"Hey, Hayley." He said softly, giving the baby a gentle caress. She had Elena's nose and hair that's for sure. He wished he could see her eyes as well. She was a miniature Elena, and he fell in love with the baby girl even more simply because of that.

He stood very still when the baby stirred, gurgled and grabbed his finger with her tiny hand. It was peaceful, and it made his heart fill with hope-hope that there was something good ready for him, that he deserved to be happy. Everything happened for a reason and everybody was put on the earth for a reason. Maybe this was Damon's; to protect Elena and her baby from everything and everybody bad in the world. To guide them the right ways, be their saviour, their protector and their source of everything important. That had it to be it; it had to be why fate brought him and Elena together. Damon had done so many wrongs that he probably would never be able to do enough right to make up for it, but he thanked God that this turned out the way it did and that he had met Elena. This was the closest he was ever going to get to getting his humanity back.

"She's going to be okay," An attendant said gently. "She has to form the lungs but it'll just be a few days and you can take her home. Where's the mother?"

"She went through some complications…" Damon said.

"Oh, Elena Gilbert?" the nurse bit her lip, "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" He half consciously raised his voice.

"She's resting right now. No one in the room can understand how she managed to recover. They're still doing some tests." The nurse smiled. "I really do think miracles happen."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. Obviously no one was going to remember anything, because the second the doctors regained consciousness Damon compelled them to forget everything that happened. He smiled at the attendant and left the room to go back to Elena.

When he entered, he saw that she was awake.

"Damon," she breathed a sigh of relief and he buried his face in her neck. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Elena assured him. "I can't understand…One second I'm feeling this huge pain and now it's like nothing happened…I can't understand…"

"Shh, what matters is that you're okay," Damon stroked her cheek. "There's no reason to worry and no reason to fret. You're here, you're safe, and you're alive."

"What about Hayley?" Elena said, tears in her eyes. "They won't let me see her yet, Damon, and I want to hold her so bad…"

"Elena, they are right, you shouldn't move too much," Damon said, sitting on the bed next to her. "But Hayley is going to be okay. I was just with her, they said that we can take her home in a few days, okay? But you both need to rest. Hayley still needs to form her lungs," He finished gently.

Elena wiped her tears away. "Does she look like me?"

"A lot," He admitted. "She looks identical to you. She has your cute button nose and your beautiful brown hair-well the little bit that is there." He chuckled, thinking about the bundle of cuteness in the other room.

"Oh my God," Elena said, smiling at Damon. "She must be beautiful."

"She's an angel," Damon agreed. "She's perfect... Just like you."

"Thank you for everything, Damon…" Elena bit her lip and she reached for him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my guardian angel."

He caressed her hair. "You're welcome, Elena. But you have to rest now, okay? I'm going to stay outside and I'll come back later," He assured her.

"You should go home and eat something…" She began but he put his finger to her mouth to stop her from speaking before caressing her cheek.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself," He smirked, giving her a soft kiss. "I'll see you in a while."

When Elena woke up, she found the room filled with red roses and at least three big teddy bears. The room was also decorated with "baby girl" banners and she found Damon sitting on a chair, wearing fresh clothing and looking sinfully handsome as usual.

"Oh my God, did you do this for me?" Elena asked, amazed.

"I thought it'd be appropriate," Damon said, handing her a big teddy bear. "And technically, I did it for Hayley." He added playfully.

"It's so cute…" Elena smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"And I have a good news for you," Damon said, "The nurses said that you can visit the baby as long as I'm accompanying you. They don't want you moving around by yourself. So get dressed, Gilbert."

She didn't need to be told twice. She was more than ready to hold her baby girl.

Damon held her hand as they walked together like a happy couple. He stopped and smiled at the sight of Hayley and Elena burst into happy tears. She picked up her daughter and placed her against her chest, rubbing her back gently and peppering kisses all over her face. This creature was truly a gift from God-It didn't matter that this baby was Klaus's, all that mattered was that she was hers. And Damon's. She knew Damon would raise her as if she was his own and she knew he would be the best dad in the world.

She didn't know why she was so sure that they were going to be together but she was. She knew that Damon cared for her. She even thought that he might love her-But how could she be sure? She knew that she loved him that was for sure. All the happy thoughts made the tears fall faster, they truly were tears of joy and this was one of the most amazing and joyful moments of her life.

She thought back to where she had been a few months prior to today and how much her life had changed, how much her view on life had changed. Damon made her see everything so much clearer, she had a better perspective and perception of everything that surrounded her and the world really was beautiful and perfect. And it was moments like this-seeing her beautiful baby daughter for the first time and seeing how happy Damon was, that made her life worth living.

She rocked her daughter back and forth as she stared at her in appreciation. This was the person she had been carrying for nine months and she didn't regret it at all.

"Damon…" Elena whispered as she stroked Hayley's hand, "What was your mother's name?"

"Elizabeth," Damon said, surprised by the question.

Elena turned to her daughter and smiled. "Welcome to the world, Hayley Elizabeth Gilbert."

Damon didn't know what to say. All he did was kiss Elena on the cheek and smile. He hadn't ever been happier.

* * *

About a week and a half after the birth, Damon was pushing Elena, sitting on a wheelchair and holding Hayley in her arms. During that week, Damon had bought the baby so many clothes that Elena had a hard time deciding on what to choose.

Gently, Damon helped Elena get inside the car and he drove to his house where everything was prepared for the baby's arrival. He couldn't get enough of seeing Elena staring at her baby-It was amazing to see her as a mother. However, he couldn't help feeling a little jealous-He had wanted children when he was human and he couldn't have any.

Klaus had this opportunity and he threw it away, and he wished that he was the baby's father. If Elena was engaged to him, he'd 'ruin' her beautiful body by kisses, not by bruises and scratches.

He was starting to fall in love with her that was for sure. But how could he tell her? What if she didn't love him? What if his confession made her leave? His head was spinning, and he had too many emotions that he was afraid to act on. They both knew as clear as day that he was going to treat this baby as if she were his own, but would Elena let him be 'daddy', the one that kissed mommy and would spin her around and tuck their daughter in together. That he didn't know.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you Courtney for beta-ing this, I've sent you so much work this week so I double appreciate it :)

Also, a **MEGA THANK YOU** for helping me reach and pass 100! A new record-Reached 100 by the 7th chapter, 3 chapters earlier than usual, thanks to you!

* * *

"I arranged your room," Damon said, helping Elena walk until they reached her room. While she was in the hospital, Damon had prepared everything for her. Since the newborn was still weak he thought that Elena wouldn't want her in another room, so he had placed the pink crib in the room next to Elena's king-sized bed. It wasn't the typical nursery both of them had hoped for but that would come in time, as soon as Hayley was strong and healthy.

"Thank you," Elena said, smiling at him before turning her attention to the room. "I appreciate this." And she really did, she hadn't even thought of the baby's room because of everything that had been going on. Damon always thought of everything.

She walked slowly and sat down on the bed, wincing slightly since she still wasn't fully recovered. She held her baby close and motioned for Damon to join her on the bed. He took off his shoes and scooted closer to her.

"She's so beautiful," Elena said with tears in her eyes. "How could Klaus even say that he'd kill her if she was a girl? I don't understand. I can't understand."

"No one will touch her now," Damon assured her. "And you're safe too. I promise."

Elena nodded her head. She trusted him with her life. _Their _life.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked solemnly.

He wanted to hold the baby. He really wanted to, but did he deserve to even touch the little girl? His hands-they were a murderer's hands. Who was he to spoil such pureness?

He was about to say that he was afraid to, but Elena had placed the bundle of cuteness in his arms already, and the baby was staring at him, at his eyes mostly. Her little eyes were like piercing his soul. He continued to hold her inexperienced-like and Elena smiled a little, before saying, "Here, let me show you how." To be honest, he was afraid to even move her, afraid he would harm her somehow. She was so fragile.

She grabbed his hands and put them under her baby's head. "You have to support her head, she can't right now. She's too young."

Damon nodded, learning instantly.

"Her eyes still have to form the colour," Elena said after a while, looking at Damon as he smiled at her little girl.

He remained quiet for a few minutes, rubbing the little girl's back, feeling her warm skin against his cool one. Elena had been bathing her baby with something that smelled like lavender, and the scent relaxed him. In a way he didn't know how to explain, it reminded him of her-Elena. Maybe it was the smell of beauty, safety and home. Or maybe it was just their smell. Either way, he welcomed the aroma and it put him at ease.

He turned to Elena and handed Hayley out for her, before saying, "I need to tell you something, Elena."

"Of course," Elena said, focusing her attention on him as she held Hayley closer to her chest.

He surprised her by running his fingers up and down her cheek, and whispered, "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?"

She stared at him, speechless. She never expected him to say these words to her, even though they had shared a couple of kisses these past few weeks. But she never really thought…Was he in love with her, like she was with him? He couldn't be... it was too good to be true.

Slow down, she thought. He just said that I meant something to him.

His fingers traced her lips now, and he leaned his face closer to hers. "When I'm with you, I feel alive. I feel safe," I feel loved, he wanted to say, but he couldn't get the words out. "You're my hope, Elena. I will do anything for you."

He kissed her temple and kissed Hayley's little nose as well. "For both of you," He added. He saw her tears streaming down her cheek and he took her head in his hands. Elena always cried when it came to things like this. She was so soft, so caring. Almost too caring. "The night I saved you, I was going to kill myself," He said unexpectedly, shocking her, but he silenced her by putting a finger on her delicate lips. "Please, let me finish. But that night, three lives were saved-Yours and Hayley's, and mine, Elena. Because of you. You're my light."

He touched his lips to hers and Hayley played with Damon's hand between them. They truly looked like a family. Elena kissed him back with intense passion and his other hand rested on her cheek delicately.

"I love you, Elena," He finally said when he pulled away. "I've been waiting for so long to tell you this. But I can't hold it in any more. I love you."

Elena's tears streamed faster at his sincere confession and for a while, she was too happy to talk. But after a while, she smiled back at him. "I love you too, Damon."

For once, things were going her way. She had somebody to love her, cherish her, spoil her and treat her the way she should be treated. There were no more beatings she would have to take from a man. There will be no more dry blood on her fingertips after she bathed herself. There were no more bruises she would need to take from a man and she would never be scared of a man again. Klaus would intimidate her and make her worry but Elena knew, that as long as Damon was there-that she and her daughter would have nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. Her life was truly peaceful now. No more reasons to cry from hurt or pain but reasons like now, to cry from happiness. It had been so long since she had been truly happy aside from Hayley's recent birth but she remembered the feeling now, if only vaguely. And she welcomed it.

For once, things were going his way. He was no longer the 'monster' he portrayed himself to be. Sure he'd done things in his life that he will never be able to take back that he wished he could but knowing that Elena was there with him every step of the way, would make it easier to forgive himself and move on with his life-with her and Hayley. If there was a heaven and a God, Damon thanked him with every fibre in his body that he had met Elena. Not so much under the circumstances they had met but he was glad all the same. To tell you the truth, he might not even take back the way he had met Elena although she had been in such a dark and broken place. He had fixed her, in ways that neither of them both knew he could do but he did. And he loved himself a little more for that. It had been so long since he had been truly happy but he remembered the feeling now, if barely. And he-Damon welcomed it.

His face shot up to meet her eyes, and he saw the love she was giving him in them. He felt the same love as Elena kissed him again, this time with bigger passion. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her right then, but he couldn't. She was still weak, and he would never demand anything out of her. She was the reason he lived. He didn't want to push her limits.

Elena pulled away and placed Hayley in the crib. "Damon, stay here with me tonight," She pleaded. "I don't want us separated any more. I want to give you all of me, but right now all I can give you is this," She locked her lips with his again.

"I won't demand anything out of you," Damon smiled gently at her. "But I would gladly stay."

He let her change to her soft cotton pyjamas as he took off his clothes and wore a simple shirt and shorts for bed. He gave the baby a kiss and waited patiently until she came out of the bathroom, kissed Hayley's cheek and a few seconds later and buried her body under the covers next to him.

He immediately pulled her closer, his hands locking around her waist.

"Goodnight, angel," He said, placing a kiss on her shoulder. And that night, for the first night in a very long time; Damon and Elena fell asleep happy.

* * *

Weeks started to pass, and the newborn quickly turned one month. During those weeks, Elena and Damon's relationship became stronger. They spent every minute of every day with each other. Damon would cook for her and buy her little gifts. He was also interacting well with Hayley. Elena had caught him 'being cute' way too many times. He was being just what Elena thought from the beginning, the perfect father. He did everything right, he interacted with Hayley almost more than Elena did herself because Damon always wanted to feed her and rock her and change her. She really wished Hayley were his. He truly was treating her as if she was his own. He was unskilled at first, but Elena helped him. He liked to do things with her. He liked it when she taught him new things, when she included him in her daughter's life.

However, he felt terrible for not telling her about what he was. Every time he was about to tell her he imagined her walking through that door and leaving him, and he would shiver and bite his lip. He couldn't lose them. He wouldn't.

Elena, on the other hand, appreciated everything he gave her and all his attention. She was falling in love with this man more and more everyday. She still missed her family, and Damon had been doing everything in his power to find them, but she knew that now she had to keep Hayley away from Klaus.

"Where's my little girl?" She heard him whisper to Hayley as he tickled her sides very softly. The girl giggled, her sound filling the room. He smiled and stroked her cheek, leaning down to kiss her nose.

He turned to find Elena looking at him with a smile on her face. He motioned for her to sit on the couch next to him, and he put his arm around her.

"I found some books on the top shelf, would you mind me borrowing them?" She asked him.

"Sure. You can have anything you want." Damon smiled.

"I know that, but since they were on the top shelf and they seemed old I thought that they might have sentimental value."

"No, it's okay, really," He said, "What did you find interesting?"

"There's Macbeth by Shakespeare. I used to love literature. It was my dream to become a writer, but then everything happened and I couldn't even go to school because of him…." She whispered, not really wanting to relive any 'Klaus' memories or should she say nightmares.

"Why don't you take an evening class in literature, Elena?" He suggested. "It'd be nice. You can hang out with more people, maybe make some new friends. You don't have to attend now, with the baby and all, but I think you should consider it. I'm not saying that I don't like you being here, but I think you need a hobby."

"You're right," Elena shook her head. "It'd be nice. But what about Hayley?"

"Elena, it's just a few hours. I'll take care of her when it comes to that." He really didn't mind. One on one time with a little bundle of cuteness? He could definitely agree to that.

She didn't even know what to say. He really wanted her to be happy, to start a new life. And that was what she was going to do.

At that moment, Damon realized that he had to tell her. He couldn't have sex with her if he was going to lie about his nature. He cared about her much more than that.

Very slowly, he grabbed her hand, but when he started to speak, Elena's voice interrupted him. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too," Damon whispered.

"It's not going to be easy, Damon…You won't believe me, I'm sure. Please, you go first." She stammered, really not liking the idea that she had to tell him this. She trusted him and all, but it wasn't exact good news.

"My news is worse, Elena, I can assure you. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I told you a few months ago that Klaus beat me," She started solemnly, looking down at her hands. He saw her rolling up the hem of her dress and she spread her legs a little. Damon looked confused, until Elena put her hands on the mark on her inner thigh. It was marked, a burn. A form of branding. Damon knew what it meant, but Elena hushed him before he could even speak.

"I soon started to realize that there was a problem, Damon. This was before he raped me, this was earlier in our relationship. To be accurate, a few days after I went out with him. However I suddenly started to feel scared whenever he was near. His temper was destroying him."

Damon could almost sum everything up, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Damon, I'm trying to tell you that Klaus…he's not human, Damon. He's a werewolf." Elena forced out nervously looking at Damon.

* * *

**Some of you had guessed in earlier chapters ;P**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

Wow-the response for the story is overwhelming. When I decided to write this, I was positive that it wasn't going to work, but I tried it anyway because the idea kept haunting me. I never thought that there will be people who love sweet Damon as much as I do, even though when writing I usually like Dark Damon better, so this really was a new project for me. Writing people OOC was also something that I had never really done, but as long as your reviews are saying that I'm doing good, well...then I'm gonna do my best and continue this story )

Check out my other stories "Unnatural love" and What Lies beneath, which is on Courtney's (Cdaye8184) profile. It is co-written by both of us.

A mega shoutout and thanks to her for betaing this! Go and read her stories, you won't be dissapointed! Thanks Courtney :)

* * *

What was the correct answer there? Say that he believes her and that he was a supernatural creature himself, or look at her like she was nuts because now it was definitely not a good time to spill his own secret.

He noticed how scared she looked, horrified to be exact.

"You think that I'm crazy," She stated, a look of sadness spreading across her face.

"No," He finally decided to say. "I believe you, Elena."

"What?" Her head shot up, and she searched his face.

"Mystic Falls isn't exactly a safe town, Elena," He said uncomfortably. "My ancestors formed part of the founder's council. They protected the town from werewolves, witches, and vampires…"

"You know about vampires too?" Elena asked him, looking directly at his eyes. He actually believed her?

"Yes," He said, his own lies feeling like daggers through his heart. But what could he say, that he was himself a vampire? Not yet. He had to know this girl's story with the supernatural before he could spill his secret. He knew he had to tell her, but if he knew what her history was with vampires and werewolves and all this horror story stuff, it would make it easier.

"Elena, what really happened before you met me?" He asked, needing to know for his own reasons.

"I suppose it's only fair to tell you the entire story," Elena sighed. "I don't want to keep anything from you any more." She cleared her throat and focused on the wall.

"I told you how I met Klaus when I was fifteen," She said quickly. "We started living at one of the houses that he owned because Jenna couldn't even afford to pay the debt my parents left. She had a job which was had wages that were below average. For her, it was enough, but with me and my brother with her she was struggling financially. To make matters worse, she couldn't even find a new job so when Klaus offered her the luxurious house she accepted it, not having the slightest idea of what we were getting into."

She closed her eyes and shivered, but continued. "Shortly after that, Klaus came to the house and told me to go with him to a cellar. We were already engaged. It was in the middle of the night, on a full moon, and I was afraid at first. He told me that he had a surprise for me and I believed him. Only when we got there, he locked me up and made me watch his transition. I was horrified, I can't even explain what I felt…" She let the tears stream down her cheeks freely. "I remember I blacked out, and when I woke up, Klaus was threatening me. He said that if I ever breathed out a word to anyone, he'd kill my family. Afraid and angry, I told him to go to hell, and that he can keep his house and his luxurious things for himself because I had no intention of marrying him any more."

"What happened then?" Damon asked, almost afraid to know the answer. He was afraid that if it got any worst, that he would search high and low for Klaus. He already wanted to end his life. There was only a matter of what he'd done to make him actually do it.

"He beat me and left me there bleeding on the floor all night. Then, he returned early in the morning and he told me that this was how it was going to work, either I'll do what he says, or he'll beat me." Her words were cold, as if she had spent so many months blocking everything out. But deep down, Damon knew that she was hurting. He pulled her closer and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Then once he explained to me what being a werewolf meant, he told me he intended to turn me as well and I begged him not to. I ended up slapping him across the face with disgust, and as a punishment he branded me, making sure that I'm reminded that I belong to him. Every time I see this mark…" She looked at her leg. "I remember that I was almost turned by a werewolf, and that Klaus Mikaelsen owns me."

"But you weren't," He stated. "Why?"

"I don't even know," Elena said. "I just know that one day he came home drunk and demanded that I get pregnant. I knew what was coming next. I found out I was pregnant two months after that." She looked at Hayley, who was asleep. "When I became pregnant, I thought that his beatings would stop-for the sake of his own child, at least. But it didn't. Then he threatened me that if I have a baby girl, he'll kill it. He said he needed a boy." She closed her eyes, remembering the dreadful scene. "He wanted the baby to use him. He said that I was the only one that could procreate with a supernatural being. He wanted the baby so that he could build his own race, his own family. I never understood how a little boy would help him accomplish this, but from what he told me, the boy's blood was needed to create his so-called family. Klaus had a curse thousands of years ago that he broke by using his first love's blood, Tatia's blood. Her blood made him a hybrid, but as a punishment for choosing power over love, she cursed him and made him unable to ever have the family of hybrids he wanted. He thought that if I had a son, that would change. He said that I'm the only one that can procreate."

When he showed me who he really was, though, I started to discover that he hated me-with all his heart. Every time he got angry, he would hurt me. He kidnapped me and my family from our home and he brought us to live with him so that he could keep an eye on me everyday. I was honestly his prisoner. It was a living hell. The house he brought us to was not really a house-more like a prison. I wasn't allowed to leave or go out and I rarely felt the sun on my skin. He brought a friend of his, a doctor for check-ups sometimes, but nothing more. Then once, he said that I'm having a baby girl. I literally fell to my knees in front of him and begged him not to tell Klaus that I'm having a daughter. I knew he'd make me abort it, and I didn't want to do that. Thankfully, he kept my secret. It was then that I decided that I have to escape."

"How did you escape, Elena?" Damon found himself whispering. Now he was truly able to piece together why this young woman was so broken-she had been through hell and it killed him to even think about it. He wanted to tear this Klaus about. He wanted to rip him limb to limb.

"You told me that you knew about vampires," Elena explained. "I suffered a lot because of them. Some of them wanted revenge against Klaus, and I always got in the way. However, there was a friend of Klaus that was a vampire. He helped me escape."

"A vampire helped you escape?" Damon repeated.

Elena nodded. "I remember Klaus was having one of his werewolf tempers. He snapped and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. This vampire stopped Klaus from hitting me, and he told him that he shouldn't hurt me anymore. Klaus left, mad, and I sat there on the floor, my clothes in tatters. He looked at me with compassion in his eyes, and I remember he picked me up and offered me his blood to heal me. I was afraid at first, but he kept soothing me and telling me everything was going to be okay. And for a few days, everything was better. He started to take care of me and told me that he was taking care of Jenna and Jeremy too. I wasn't allowed to see them anymore but sometimes he took me to them secretly, and when Klaus wasn't there, he'd take me out in the gardens to inhale some fresh air." She smiled a little. "Then one day he decided that I had enough. He told me that he was going to help me escape, and he did. He managed to show me the way out. I wasn't that lucky though because one of the guards showed up unexpectedly and almost caught me. He distracted him though so I didn't even get the chance to say a proper goodbye and I ended up without money and without a home. I walked, and then you know what happened, because you were the one who saved me."

"Yes," He said, stroking her cheek gently. "I can't understand why you wanted to go back to him, though…" He remembered her begging him to let her go to her fiancé.

"After I was going to be raped in the back-seat of a car I realized that with Klaus at least I was safer, in a way. I was in a prison, but at least I had a home and food, more or less. When you saved me I was afraid that you had other intentions, but obviously you proved me wrong."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Elena," He said, stroking her soft hair. "I'm really sorry. I don't know why anyone would even try to harm you. You're so beautiful, you know that, don't you?"

She smiled a genuine smile. "You really think so?"

"There will be no other woman for me, Elena," He assured her, capturing her lips with his own. "I love you, and I promise you, you will never see a bruise again as long as you're with me. I swear it."

He rubbed her arm and kissed her hair. "You just have to put the past behind you now. I will help you find your family, Elena, I am determined to do that. But in return, I want you to live. Live your life the way you want it. You can do anything you want."

"Right now, I just want to spend my life with you," She told him honestly. "I love you, Damon."

She moved closer to him so that she could wrap her arms around him. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her, softly at first before deepening the kiss. She tangled her hands in his hair and in a minute, Damon was on the couch with Elena on top of him, her lips still attached to his. She was about to unzip her nightgown when Damon stopped her.

"We can't, Elena. Not yet," He said, caressing her face. "There is so much you don't know about me."

"I don't care, Damon. I want you," She said sincerely.

"But I can't," Damon said. "I don't want you regretting anything."

"There will be no regrets," She assured him.

He looked at her and even though his heart was aching, he couldn't form any words. He couldn't choke the word 'vampire' out. He saw no signs of hesitation on her face, and in a minute he picked her up and placed her on his bed.

He looked at her for any signs of hesitation once more, but he only got encouragement and a nod from Elena as he unzipped the gown and took it off her body. He ran his hands down her sides and kissed her fully on the neck, earning a soft moan from Elena.

"I love you," She said again.

"I love you too," He said, taking off his own clothes.

* * *

Elena laid besides Damon, with a smile on her face. He had them both covered by sheets and he was holding her to his chest. She nuzzled his chest and clung to him, her bare body pressing against his own. She remembered the way his body felt against hers, the way he held her and touched her. As if she was the most precious being in the world. She felt loved, truly loved. He had been so gentle with her, and the whole experience was passionate.

Seeing her curled up against him, Damon gave her a squeeze and placed a kiss on the top of her head. He had slept with many willing women before, but nothing had ever felt this good. Kissing Elena, being with Elena, it made him feel like it was the best thing that ever happened to him. Maybe it was simply because he waited so long to have her. Maybe it was because she was the first woman after Katherine that he didn't just 'sleep with', he had, in fact, 'made love'.

"You're cold," He noted, warming her up by holding her even closer, if that was possible.

"Well, I'm warm now," She said as his grip tightened around kissed her lips. "I'm glad."

They laid in the bed and he started to stroke her hair without saying another word, content that he had this angel by his side. It was then that Hayley decided to cry and Elena smiled a little. "Hmm, I think Hayley wants some attention. I think it's time for her milk."

He smiled and kissed her once more and Elena went to get the baby from the crib and walked with her on Damon's bed. She laid the baby carefully there.

"Do you mind watching her for a few minutes so that I can prepare her bottle?"

"Sure," Damon replied. "Take your time."

He played with Hayley and she smiled at him, her eyes now visible. "She has your eyes, you know," He said to Elena just as the latter was about to leave.

Elena turned to him, clearly confused. "Her eyes are blue…"

"I didn't mean it like that," Damon specified. "There's something in this baby's eyes. There's warmth and innocence…Just like in yours. Not to mention the eye-shape," He smiled softly.

Elena smiled. "I guess I never saw it that way. But you are right."

She left the room, leaving Damon alone with little Hayley. He picked her up and twisted her in the air, her laughter filling the entire room. He laughed too as she tried to grab his nose with her tiny hand.

* * *

Elena went in the kitchen to prepare the bottle for Hayley, only to her frustration, she realized that the bulb in the kitchen was dimming. Sighing, she decided to go to the basement and see if there was a spare light, at least to make the milk. She unlocked the door to the basement and went down to get the spare light. The dark didn't really bother her but it always gave her a very disturbing vibe. You never knew what lurked beneath the darkness. She hated that. She had never been in the basement before, and as she was searching for the spare light, her eyes landed on the dustbin. What horrified her, though, was the empty blood bag there, a blood bag that she had seen before when she was still living with Klaus. Panic suddenly overwhelming her, Elena braced herself for the worst when she saw the familiar chest freezer in the basement, and she held her breath, hoping that what she was thinking was not true.

She gasped when she saw about thirty blood bags, packed in the chest freezer which was identical to what Klaus's vampires had.

* * *

**What do you think? Do you think that Damon should've told her himself? Put yourself in his shoes though...after hearing her history with vampires, you can't really blame him for not telling her.**

**How do you think Elena will react?**

**Would love to hear your thoughts (:**

**Part of Elena's story is in Chapter 4, if you want to read it again.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks Courtney for doing your usual magic :))

I hope you all had a Happy Halloween, here Halloween is not really celebrated but anyway :)

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! 140 already!**

Pls review!

* * *

Elena's head suddenly felt heavy. Her heart was pounding, and all she could think about was why they were blood bags in Damon's basement. In her weak state of mind, she tried to make excuses for him-Maybe he was a former doctor, or anything really. But that just didn't make sense, right? She fought with herself, trying to find anything that proved that he was not a bloodsucker as well. She tried to rationalize the proof, she tried to weave her thoughts around it; but it only seemed to end up back at the one single solution. Vampire.

Then the sudden realization hit her. If he was a vampire, then her daughter was upstairs with an immortal creature. Would he hurt Hayley if given the chance? She thought not, she hoped not but could she really say she knew him now after all of this? He drank human blood for Christ's sake. If only she had slowed down on her thoughts for a moment to realize Damon would never hurt Hayley in reality and that he technically didn't feed on humans because of all the blood bags. But Elena failed to see the bright side.

She couldn't confront him, she couldn't act like she knew. She walked trying to remain as calm as possible when she heard the sound of glass shattering. She fled, thinking about the little, fragile baby girl.

Upstairs, Damon was holding the little girl against his chest as what seemed to be little bombs shot in. Damon's face was entirely burnt, but when Damon saw her, he handed her the baby. "Elena, you have to hide…Go in the basement!"

"What about you?" She whimpered. "What's going on? Your face…"

"Go!" He roared.

Elena ran as fast as she could and locked the door behind her. Hayley was crying now, and Elena didn't even have the slightest idea of what was going on. It was then that she heard them talking.

"Damon Salvatore, I thought you should've known better than living in Mystic Falls." The voice was deep, masculine.

"Lee," Damon said, his face turning predator-like. "After all these years."

"You took everything from me, Damon." Lee said. "I believe it's my turn."

Damon felt that the whole world had just crashed on him. He had killed Lexi, his baby brother's friend years before, and apparently Lee hadn't moved past that yet.

Lee moved to attack his face with the vervain bomb he had been holding, but Damon was quicker. He moved swiftly and came behind Lee, twisting his hands behind. Lee, however, was stronger primarily because he was older than Damon and secondly because Damon had been caught off guard. With one swift movement, he broke Damon's arms and broke free, smirking when he spun Damon twice until the latter fell on his stomach. Lee pinned him down and drove a stake in his back.

"So you're going to kill me, huh?" He said painfully, "Because that would get Lexi back.""I can do a million things to you right now, but let's cut to the chase. I think you owe me so much, Damon. I need you to tell me where your sorry excuse of a brother is."

"Stefan had nothing to do with Lexi's death," Damon said, spitting out blood.

"You have no right to say her name!" Lee said, throwing a vervain grenade at Damon, causing his face to burn. Damon screamed, but his screams subsided when suddenly he watched Lee's eyes darken as he sniffed the air twice.

"There's a human in the house," He concluded, throwing Damon a lopsided grin. "I believe it's coming from the basement."

Before Damon could react, Lee flashed into the basement. It was barely five seconds later when he heard the door knocked down. Unable to move due to the stake in his back which was pinning him down, Damon had never felt any weaker in his life.

"Hmm, look what I found," Lee purred, and when Damon lifted his gaze he found a very pale Elena in Lee's tight grasp. Hayley, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"This is how it's going to work," Lee said, hauling Elena's body to his. "You either do whatever I'm going to say, or I'm going to torture this girl."

"Don't hurt her," Damon pleaded. "Let her go."

"Now. Where is your brother?" Lee asked evilly, holding Elena in front of him keeping her there with his arms around her throat.

"The last time I called him he was living in Los Angeles," Damon choked out. "I don't know where he is."

"Good," Lee smirked. "Now. Take this stake and carve these marks on your wrist," He commanded, and he handed Damon the stake. Damon, who was still flat on the floor, had no choice other than to obey.

Before anyone could react, however, Elena kicked Lee in his groin taking him by surprise. She ran towards Damon and pulled the stake out, and in one quick movement, Damon was on top of Lee. Elena let out a scream at the sight of Damon's face, yet confirming everything that she had found out earlier.

She gasped in fear when Damon drove the stake to Lee's heart. Anything her mind had wondered about Damon was becoming confirmed. A human would not be able to kill as merciless and quickly as that without thinking.

* * *

Elena remained motionless in front of him. Her eyes were glittering with unshed tears and Damon couldn't stomach to say anything to her. Her body was trembling and her heart was pounding. He could hear her breathing heavily.

He had never felt worse in his life. The girl he loved, the girl he cared about…She was now afraid of him. He tried to move to soothe her, but she flinched away from him, looking at him with her horrified brown eyes.

"Elena, I know that what you just saw might have confused you…" He tried to say.

"I saw the blood bags, Damon," She said, keeping her head down, unable to face him. "I need to know the truth, Damon. What are you?"

"I'm a vampire," He said quickly, and he looked at her as she took a deep breath, tears starting to roll down her cheek. "But you had already figured it, did you?"

"I trusted you," Elena said between sobs. "You were the person I turned to when I was weak…You gave me strength! Was it all just an act? What's your incentive, Damon? What is he possibly giving you to do this to me?" Her sobs became uncontrollable as she balled herself up and shook like crazy. Her fairy tale life was coming crashing down. She should have known that it was too good to be true-this perfection of life.

"God, Elena, no," He said, hurt visible in his voice. "Everything was real, I love you, Elena. I love you, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you! I have nothing to do with Klaus…"

She just buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

"I would never hurt you, Elena. Never. I love you, and I love Hayley. Everything I told you, every moment we shared together…It was real. I just didn't want you to run from me, because I can't live without you," He took her face in his hands. "I know this is hard, but please, you have to give me a chance. I've tried so hard, so many times to tell you but I couldn't work myself up to do it. Things were just getting good for you again, I didn't want you to fear me or even worse, hate me. That's what I feared. All I could think about was how could anybody love this monster?"

Damon stopped, letting the words sink in, but she didn't move an inch.

The fact that she wasn't running confused both Damon and Elena, but Elena knew why. Deep down, she knew that Damon would never hurt her, because even though he was a vampire, that wasn't just going to erase all the good he had done with her in these past few months. She didn't think there was an incentive. And truth be told, she didn't think he was a demonic killer. As much as she tried to believe that she no longer knew Damon, she knew Damon better than anybody else in the world and she knew, regardless if she wanted to believe it or not-that he wouldn't harm anybody without a reason. Perhaps in the past he did but not in this life time. He cared, he was passionate and she couldn't turn her feelings off for him just because he had fangs.

"I wanted to tell you, Elena, I really did. But everytime I was going to, something came up. I was afraid that I'll lose you," He said again, reaching out for her but she remained tense. He dropped his hand and looked at her sadly. "Just please, don't be afraid of me."

He could hear her crying silently from the inside, and it hurt him. Because he never meant to be the one to hurt her, to cause her pain in any way. "I know I'm asking a lot," He tried again, "But please, give me a chance."

She looked at him confusedly. She wasn't even thinking right at that moment, one side of her was telling her to grab Hayley, who was still safely in the extra cot in the basement, and get the hell out of there and the second half was telling her that Damon would never hurt her. Besides, it wasn't like she had anywhere to go. Today was an example of how unsafe she and Hayley were by themselves-If Damon hadn't been there for them, they'd both be dead-or at least she'd be, because Elena had placed Hayley safely in the basement to protect her. Fortunately, Lee had only seen Elena.

She couldn't help but think that his eyes were hard to resist, and something in her told her that he was telling the truth. However, she couldn't help feeling fear surging up inside her when the word 'vampire' repeated in her mind. Sure, it was a vampire who helped her escape from Klaus and his wrath, but vampires were still vampires.

Unable to form any words, she steadied herself on her feet. "I can't do this right now, Damon…I just can't."

Damon could only watch her as she sobbed and made her way down to the basement.

* * *

Damon's first thought when he saw Elena wrap Hayley in a thick white blanket was that she was going to leave him, but she didn't. She, however, remained upstairs and she didn't even come down for dinner. Damon could not blame her-He understood that she was afraid of him and afraid of what could happen to her, and the fact that she had suffered due to vampires before only made the poor girl feel more insecure. But he couldn't help but feel saddened at the thought that he could lose her, and he didn't want to let her go. It was selfish, but he needed her to stay. He needed the family he had longed for, he had hoped for. He wanted to be able to kiss and hold her whenever he wanted, and he wanted to see Hayley grow up and turn into a beautiful woman like her mother. He needed them all to himself. As selfish as it seemed. They were his humanity.

But that wasn't going to happen now, he was sure. Elena hated him. Hell, she was probably staying because she didn't have another choice. Not that he was going to complain-He needed her with him, despite her reasons. All he had to do now was try to prove to her that nothing changed and that nothing will change. He needed her to keep seeing the human qualities in him, the qualities that were reborn because of her. Yes, he himself was born because of her-If she ever left him, that would destroy him.

He had to show her that he loved her in many ways, now. He had to assure her that he would never hurt her, or God forbid, lose any kind of control with her. But most of all, he wanted to assure her that her baby would grow up in a loving and caring environment, and that he cared about her daughter as much as he cared about her.

He just hoped that she will see what he was going to show her, the humanity in him.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I took too long to update. To be honest, I have the entire plot ready but I don't feel like getting into the best part of the story just yet since we're only 11 chapters in-I'm preparing to throw the 'twist' around chapters 14-15. So I had a major writer's block in this. I hope you like it, however, and I wrote a longer chapter.

A big thanks to Cdaye8184 who was a great help-and also super fast ;) My awesome friend and beta, I love you :)

Just as a side note, tonight Breaking Dawn premieres at Midnight. It's a school night and I'm probably going to wake up like the walking dead tomorrow, so please leave your "thanks for this chapter" in the nice little button I like to call REVIEW. :P Haha. Enough babbling.

Enjoy TVD and Breaking Dawn, everyone! Had to sacrifice waking up to watch TVD before school because of Breaking Dawn...when technically, I don't even like twilight anymore. Damn, the influence friends have on you xD

Happy Reading!

* * *

Days were passing by at an agonizingly slow pace for both Damon and Elena. For the first couple of days, Elena had tried to avoid Damon as much as she could. She knew that she shouldn't be afraid, but she was. Most of all, she felt betrayed.

On the other hand, Damon tried to avoid Elena as much as he could. He couldn't stomach the idea of her being afraid whenever he's near, so he decided to give her some space. He didn't know when she'd return back to her normal self or when she'd actually make an effort to talk to him so he started to go out more and more often, and he'd return in the early hours of the morning. Because of that, they weren't communicating so much. He felt like everything was falling apart and there was honestly nothing he could do to make it better.

One day, however, he walked in on her feeding Hayley, and she stopped dead. It was the first time that he noticed how tired and pale she looked-She wasn't even eating properly. Her eyes were rimmed with black circles and her mouth was pressed into a firm line.

He built up the courage to speak. "Good morning, Elena."

She looked at him hesitantly but then she whispered back a 'good morning.'

He hesitated and then took slow, careful steps towards her and he could already feel her tensing, her baby held tightly against her chest. It stung. He would never hurt them.

"Elena," He spoke gently. "Nothing changed. I'm still me. You don't have to be afraid," He assured her. "You'll be safe with me. I won't do anything to hurt you." He longed to touch her face, but he stopped himself. He didn't want to scare her off. He needed her to trust him.

"I can answer any questions you have, then I'll let you make your decision," He cleared his throat. "I won't force you to stay. I'll even give you money to start your new life with, if you want to walk away from me." He didn't want to give her that option, he didn't want to think of that option. For him it wasn't one but for her... it seemed like the greater possibility given the cold shoulder she had been giving him.

His voice was filled with so much sincerity and pain that Elena raised her head up, her eyes involuntary meeting his. He was coming towards her now and she didn't step back. Something inside of her wouldn't let her step back.

"Give me tonight, Elena," Damon said after a while. "We'll have dinner and I can answer any questions that you might have. Then you can tell me what you've decided. And I will respect whatever you decide to do," He added.

She thought about it for a few moments. She didn't have anything to lose. "Okay," She said. "We'll have dinner." And silently to herself, she was relieved that he hadn't given up her on completely. That he was still the sweet, caring, charming man?... that she had fallen for.

* * *

Soon after she tucked Hayley into bed, Elena joined Damon around the table. He had made pasta, and the smell was appetizing. Trying hard to calm herself down, Elena sat a few chairs away from him. She didn't want any physical connection between them, because it would confuse her even more. She wanted to have a clear mind for whatever decision she was going to take. She knew that she had to think about her daughter as well. She couldn't be selfish. She knew if she sat close to Damon she'd feel the spark radiate from his body and the attraction pull her toward him. She could never deny him and being closer to him would only make that harder than what it already was. She didn't want to give in without voicing her thoughts.

"You told me that you can answer my questions," She said, her food untouched. She wanted to get this over with. She needed to know answers.

"All of them," He said. "Just tell me what you want to know. I'm done keeping secrets. Just please keep in mind Elena, that some of my answers may not be what you want to hear but they are 100% the truth."

She nodded, knowing he would indeed remain honest. "You don't burn in the sun," She said. "When I was with Klaus, the vampires burned."

"Yes. Most of my kind burn in the sun, but I have this ring. It was made for me by a witch." He held up his hand and showed her the bigger than usual yet beautiful ring. She had obviously noticed it many times before but this was the first time she actually paid attention to it and regarded every detail.

"But how does the ring protect you? And witch, what do you mean witch?" He face became a little paler.

He nodded. "The witch I know cast a spell on this ring and it was made with the gem Lapis Lazuli. There are so many supernatural creatures around us, Elena."

She sighed, trying to stop from shivering. "You drink blood from blood bags."

"I killed people before. But I don't, not anymore." He looked down at his plate, as if reliving bad memories.

"Why?" She looked at him as he pondered the question.

"Because of you," He said truthfully. "You changed me into a better person."

Elena didn't speak for a few moments, but then she decided to remain quiet about the subject. "You have a reflection, though."

"Yes. Mirrors, crucifixes and the religious stuff are myths." He smirked and almost chuckled at her accusations. She read too much into all the movies and books and whatnot.

"Even the holy water?" She asked, remembering the days she used to watch Buffy.

He nodded. "Drinkable."

"What about the wooden stake? Decapitation?"

"Both are true. Decapitation is hard to accomplish." He scrunched up his face, wondering exactly how one could decapitate a vampire.

"Garlic?" She threw out.

"I love it. My last name's Salvatore, as in Italian…we wouldn't live without garlic." He tried to smile, but Elena was too lost to notice.

"What about bats?" She continued to ask questions.

"No. No bats. I can jump very high however, and I have improved speed and strength, as well as the senses."

"Can you outrun a car?" She asked, kind of intrigued.

"Probably. Probably not, I don't know. But I can definitely keep up." He hadn't actually tried that before. He made a mental note to test the theory. Ha, he smiled to himself. He should be a part of Myth-Busters.

She stopped, processing the words. Her face then turned red. "Can you read minds?"

"No." He shook his head. "I wouldn't want to read minds. People have too many personal thought for somebody to be able to invade on them. I would hate it. I'm not Edward Cullen."

She let out a relieved breath, quietly, then a loud chuckle. She pulled herself together quickly, though.

"When you met me…" She swallowed, "Why did you save me?"

"I was going to meet the sun that night. I was going to take off my ring and turn to dust." He said without hesitation. "Then I heard you scream. When I looked at you, I thought you were someone I knew. Then I realized that you were pregnant, and I couldn't leave you there all alone. It would have been ruthless of me."

"Someone you knew? Who?" She asked, not wanting to hear about any other women in his life although she knew somebody as amazing and as charming as he had a decent list of them.

He braced himself, but he knew that he had to tell her about Katherine. "Katherine. My first love. She turned me into a vampire."

"Katherine…" Elena said with wide-eyes. "Katherine Pierce?"

Damon looked confused. "Yes…but…"

"Klaus mentioned her often," Elena said before what he was truly saying dawned on her. "Are you saying that I look like your ex-lover?"

"Elena, it's not like that. Everything I did, I did it for you. I never saw Katherine in you, Elena. Never. I fell out of love with Katherine hundreds of years ago. I only care about you, Elena. You're the only person that matters to me. You and Hayley," He assured her, as he stood up and cupped her face between his hands. "Nothing else matters. You're warm, you're selfless and you're pure. Katherine was never those things. I love you, Elena. It's you who I want to cherish and protect. No one else matters," He kissed her forehead and wiped away the tears that were falling. "I'm sorry that I caused you pain. I never meant to hurt you, Elena. I swear I was going to tell you. I just couldn't find the right words or time to do it."

"I know that, Damon," She spoke after a while. "If you wanted to, you could've done it when I was pregnant." Of course he could've. She was vulnerable, she was weak. He could've easy physically hurt her when she was weak.

"Then why are you so afraid?" He asked her sincerely, looking at her chocolate brown eyes-Those eyes that made him weak.

"I'm scared about the things I feel," Elena said without thinking twice. "You make me feel things…Things I have never felt before in my life."

He built up the courage to cup her face, gently at first, giving her every opportunity to pull away. To his surprise, she didn't.

"Don't fight them," Damon whispered. "Give me a chance. You can trust me, Elena. There will be no more lies, no more secrets between us. I promise you," he stroked her cheek softly, and at that moment he realized how much he depended on her. How much she meant to him. Hell he was going against his nature for her. He loved her and needed her, and now he wished that she could forgive him and that he could get her back.

Elena saw the sincerity in his eyes and the hope in his velvety voice. She couldn't deny it-She loved him too. And those months had been hell without him. She depended on him, she needed the connection, the communication, and the intimacy. She couldn't hold it back any more. Despite her fear, she was not ready to live without him. She smiled softly at him.

"Okay, I'm willing to give us a chance," She said with a smile. Deep inside, she knew all along she was willing to forgive him. She just needed to have that talk with him.

* * *

**~Three Months Later~**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself with Hayley?" Elena asked slightly worried. "I don't have to go, you know."

"Elena, you have to start going out and make new friends," Damon said, wrapping a jacket around her shoulders. "Besides, you said you wanted to be a writer. There's nothing stopping you from reaching that goal-If you take a class in English literature, that is," He teased, tapping her lightly on the nose. "It's a good opportunity, Elena. Hayley and I will be just fine."

"Are you sure?" She asked again earning a raised eyebrow from Damon.

"Are you honestly doubting my parenting skills?" He asked, amused as he pretended to be hurt. "I thought I was a pretty good father."

"You are." She cupped his face, reassuring him and planting a kiss on both cheeks and then his lips. "Lighten up, babe. I'm just teasing."

"I love you." She whispered, pulling away.

"I love you too." He smiled. "Now go, stop procrastinating."

"Okay, just call me if you need anything," Elena said, reaching forward to kiss him one more time. She always needed to feel his lips on hers, the way it ignited something deep inside of her. She loved the feeling. She longed for it. "The lecture ends at six."

"I'll pick you up, then," He said. "I don't know why you don't want me to take you. It's a thirty minute walk, Elena."

"It keeps me healthy," She smirked. "Really. Thank you, Damon. I'll see you in two hours, then."

"Be careful, okay? My phone's on me. If you need anything, call me and I'll be there faster than a bolt of lightning."

"In that case, you have to figure out what to do with Hayley. I don't think she'll handle your vampire speed," She chuckled. "Bye for now."

* * *

During those three months, Damon did everything in his power to keep Elena and Hayley safe. He also did everything he could to gain Elena's trust back-and he was getting it, more and more everyday. She was no longer scared when she saw him, she no longer trembled or shook whenever he was near. Things were going well, the only thing that worried him was that Elena was losing weight lately. She seemed happy, but Damon quickly realized that something was wrong with her. Maybe she missed her family, he thought bitterly, but he didn't want to ask her just yet. He didn't want to push her yet again because he feared, she'd pull away from him again.

He was trying hard to gather as much information as he could about Klaus, but it wasn't easy. He didn't tell Elena so that he wouldn't get her hopes up, but he had been trying hard to discover where Jenna and Jeremy were. Elena deserved to know.

He sighed and turned off the laptop he had bought for Elena, hearing Hayley's giggle from the cot. He raised an eyebrow and went next to the little girl and saw her reaching for the mobile attached to the cot, giggling.

He cradled the baby in his arms and snuggled her. The girl reached for his nose, pulling at it slightly almost curiously. "Hey, baby," He said softly. "You want something to eat, huh? Or drink for that matter," He smirked, cooing. "Or do you want to watch some cartoons?" He asked the little girl, and she gazed at him with those blue eyes of hers.

He turned the television on and placed Barney in the DVD player, sitting with Hayley on his lap. The intelligent little girl was learning to sit on her own, now, and he smiled, holding her against his chest. God, how ironic. Who knew that the evil, humanity-free Damon Salvatore would end up watching Barney with a four month old that was lately becoming the apple of his eye? The little princess had him wrapped around her tiny finger the moment he laid eyes on her.

* * *

It was weird getting back to school after a long time away. She was technically finished from High School, now that she was going to turn seventeen soon, but getting back to earth and communicating and seeing people wasn't easy at first. The Professor, Alaric Saltzman, greeted Elena with a warm smile.

"Welcome," He said, shaking her hands. "You have never attended any of my classes before, right?"

"Thank you," Elena said politely. "No. It's my first time. I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Nice to meet you, Elena. My name's Alaric Saltzman, but you can call me Ric. My students know that I don't really like formality. There's no use," He smiled at her, and Elena blushed.

"Anyway," He cleared his throat, "I hope that you'll settle down quickly. If you need anything, don't hesitate to stop me. We'll be doing Macbeth, by William Shakespeare."

"Ah, good," Elena said nervously, accepting the book.

"You can take a seat, Miss Gilbert. Other students will be joining us soon." His voice was friendly and sincere. She could tell she'd like him already.

Apparently, she had arrived early. She was the only one in the classroom, and she felt a bit nervous. She hadn't been with anyone except Damon in months.

"Miss Gilbert, are you alright?" Alaric asked, sensing her discomfort.

"Yes, thank you," She answered quickly, taking out her phone and texting Damon. It was then that it beeped. Again. And again.

_I know exactly where you are, Elena. I'll come for you-Klaus._

_Silly girl. Think that you can just leave me without paying the price? -Klaus._

"_I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with D and ends with N." –Klaus._

These text messages from Klaus had started just two months before. She would constantly be threatened by Klaus but he was nowhere to be seen, ever. She wanted to tell Damon but she didn't want him to get hurt, but the last message worried her. Started with a D and ended with a N…she knew he was referring to Damon. What if he was in the Boarding house? What if Hayley got hurt? She was relieved, however, when her phone rang and she heard Damon's soft voice.

She was getting scared. She didn't know how far Klaus would go to get her back in his horrible world-How far he would go with Hayley. He had promised her that he'll kill the baby if it was a girl. She cringed at the thought of Hayley getting hurt. How could anyone even dare think something like that? Her daughter was her life, and she was an angel. Klaus wouldn't dare hurt her, right?

At least that was what she hoped.

* * *

At six pm, Elena went out of the school building to wait for Damon. No later than five seconds, his blue Camaro made its appearance, and Hayley was in the car-seat, looking at the surroundings with her bright eyes. She smiled at them, but it was then that she felt her phone vibrated again.

_I have so many plans for you Elena. Just let me have my fun. -Klaus_

Elena read the last text over and over again, feeling suddenly very scared. Why was this happening? She thought she was free from him. Guess she was wrong. Very wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Sorry you had to wait so long for an update. To be honest, I'm having hard times at school because I'm so busy so I didn't find the time to write. But now it's here-thank God.

A special thanks to Cdaye8184 for beta-ing this, I know how busy you are lately!

Thanks for all your awesome reviews.

Unnatural Love will be updated sometime this week, hopefully either today or Tuesday.

* * *

Elena tried to hide her fear as she sat on the back-seat and stroked Hayley's cheek with her thumb. She kissed the baby and then she planted a kiss on Damon's cheek.

"How did it go?" He asked, giving her his gorgeous smile.

"It went great, thanks," Elena smiled back. "Everyone's very friendly, and the lecture was informative."

"I'm happy for you. I believe that you can do whatever your heart desires, Elena. If it means becoming an author, then I'm going to make sure that you'll become one."

She sighed softly. "Why do you love me this much?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" He raised one eyebrow and gave her his cocky grin.

"Yeah," She challenged trying to hide the smirk that she possessed as well.

"I felt attracted to you the moment I saw you, Elena. You changed my world…And you are easy to love."

"I don't think so," Elena muttered, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap. "I was raped, remember?"

"Well, that's his fault, not yours," Damon said trying not to snap at her. "Why can't you get it inside your pretty head that I love you, and that I don't let your past define you? You were broken, Elena. It isn't your fault that you had issues. I'm helping you move past all of that, aren't I?"

"Yes but it all seems so surreal to me, Damon. You need to give me time." She plead, hating to talk about this.

"I know. That's why I won't demand anything out of you, Elena. I know you need time." He answered solemnly. Everything about their relationship was up to her, she made the moves-she made the decisions.

"You also know that I care about you though, right? You know that I feel safe with you." She reminded him. She felt as if he needed to hear it every now and again. She was truly grateful for him, of course she'd want to remind him just how much she actually cared about him. Even if she couldn't completely show it yet.

"Yes, I do, Elena. I think the fact that you've just left your daughter with me for two hours is proof enough." He hinted but traces of amusement were found in his tone.

She smiled warmly at him. "I trust you."

Damon smiled back at her and then suddenly pulled over.

"Aren't we going home?" Elena asked confused.

"No, Elena. I'm going to take you to dinner."

"Damon, I'm not even dressed properly." She argued, looking down at her clothes. They were 'formal' enough. After all, she'd been at a very professional place the entire day but she just didn't feel confident in herself. She never did.

"Sure you are. Come on," He offered her his hand and he helped her out of the car, then he unbuckled Hayley and held her in his arms. "Upsy daisy," He grinned, planting a kiss on her head. "She's getting heavier, Elena."

Elena smirked. "Just remember who buys all the food, Salvatore."

He grinned and bounced the girl higher, and Elena looked at them with a big smile on her face. He was so good with Hayley, it was like he was her father. She couldn't believe that Hayley was being held by a vampire, it all seemed unreal. But then, at times he gave her every indication that he's human. She was so confused but she knew that she was falling in love with this man, more and more everyday. And the thought that Klaus might hurt Damon…She was scared. She saw how Klaus treated everyone-including vampires.

She looked at Damon and realized that she really shouldn't be with him. She was putting him at risk even though he was just as strong as Klaus. He didn't deserve to be in danger at her expense. She was just a teen, for Christ's sake. But she was selfish in a way, she couldn't let him go. Not even if she wanted to. He felt so right, he felt like home and she longer for that because she hadn't had a home in so long. She was happy and even though she was constantly afraid, Damon was helping her cope. She knew she loved him. All she had to do was admit it out loud.

She sighed and took Damon's hand, and as they entered the restaurant, she could feel everyone's eyes on them. Their eyes were judgemental and she couldn't really blame them. Not only was she a minor, she was holding a baby and was with a man who looked above the age of twenty. Damon squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles, and then turned to the server who showed them a table in a quiet area.

As a starter, Damon ordered bruschetta and garlic bread. Elena soon realized that the restaurant was Italian, and Damon smirked at her. "Elena, you seem lost."

"I've never tasted Italian food," She flushed.

"Well, I'm over a hundred years old and I recommend spinach and ricotta cannelloni," He raised his eyebrows at her. "They taste great."

"Well, your last name is Italian, so I'm going to listen to you. Just this once though," She smirked at him as the waitress came to take their order.

Elena looked at Hayley in the pushchair and smiled. "She's sleepy."

"She's an angel," Damon said, "She's very intelligent, Elena. Like you."

Elena was suddenly lost in a train of thought and for a while Damon feared that he had made her feel uncomfortable her in some way. "Elena?"

"It's nothing, Damon. I'm just scared, I guess. If Klaus finds out that I had a girl…He'll kill her. I know he will." She added the last part slowly and quietly. She didn't want to believe it but she remembered how furious he sounded when he used to talk about the gender of his child and what he would do if it weren't a male. He'd be furious just talking about it, she used to even get scared. She remembered everything he ever threatened he would do to the child if it turned out to be a girl. Every day she prayed he wouldn't come searching for her and do all the horrible things he said. He was heartless and cruel.

"Elena, I don't think Klaus will do that to his own daughter, no matter how ruthless he thinks he is. There is a shred of humanity in every monster, Elena."

"Not Klaus," Elena disagreed, "He's a monster. He'll kill her, I know that. And I'm scared and angry that I've put you in the middle of this, because he'll come for you."

"If that happens, Elena, then I'll be ready." He said firmly, holding her hand tightly. "I won't let anything touch you."

Elena tried to hold back tears as she thought about the messages she had been receiving from Klaus. What if they were true? What if he would come after them? After Hayley and Damon?

The waitress came back with bread sticks and white wine, but Elena was too lost to notice. She excused herself so that she could go to the bathroom, where she stared at the mirror in anger and fear.

She leaned down so that she could wash her face with water, only when she got up, she let out a small scream as the devil's face showed himself in the mirror.

Klaus.

* * *

Damon sat patiently waiting for Elena. Hayley was wide awake and smiling at him like usual, reaching out for a tomato he was eating. He smirked and cut it into several pieces, letting her taste it. Who knew that badass Damon Salvatore would be feeding slices of tomatoes to little kids? And he didn't regret a second of it. In fact, the more time he spent with this child, the more he grew consumed by her. She might be just a few months old, but she had him wrapped up against her tiny finger.

Hayley grabbed his hand and giggled, playing with his fingers.

"Dddd," She babbled, holding his hand like a lifeline-her grip strong for a four month old.

"God, what is mommy doing in there?" He smirked, tickling her stomach. "Her food's going to get cold."

Hayley looked pained for a moment, and Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong, baby?"

Hayley looked at him but didn't bat an eyelid, and at that Damon suddenly felt confused. "Does anywhere hurt, angel?" He asked trying to figure out what changed Hayley's mood. It was as if Hayley was trying to tell him something, something she knew that Damon didn't.

Then, his jaw almost dropped when Hayley's face turned to the direction of the bathroom. "mmm," She babbled. "mmmm!" Her tiny hand pointed at the door, her expression still scared.

* * *

Elena took a few steps back in fear, until her back hit the wall. She ended up unable to move and at that moment she wished that she could just melt into the wall. Every time Elena took a step back, Klaus took a step towards her and he was now staying a hairsbreadth away from Elena.

"We meet again," Klaus smirked, running his face down Elena's face. "You don't get rid of me that easily, sweetheart."

"Please, let me go," Elena begged, with tears in her eyes.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Klaus smirked, capturing a tear with his mouth as he pressed himself against her and Elena tried her best not to squirm, knowing that the bastard would find her struggle exciting.

He held Elena's chin up. "Tell me, Elena, what would you do to save your little lover's undead life?" He was smirking madly now, his thumb caressing her bottom lip.

"Stay away from Damon," Elena warned him, her fragile little voice filled with determination. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, my sweet naïve Elena," Klaus said, leaning closer and kissing her neck, "This has everything to do with Damon, Elena. For starters, I believe that he has just held my daughter."

Elena's breath caught in her throat, and Klaus stood amused. "What, Elena? Did you think that you can just hide her from me? I know everything, Elena. I have been…around. I just wanted to play a bit, you know. But I've known where you were since the night Damon Salvatore let his humanity get in the way. It's Hayley, right? Hayley-Elizabeth?"

"Her name doesn't concern you, Klaus. You might be her biological father but you will never hold her, do you understand me? You don't deserve to hold such innocence in your filthy, rapist hands…" At that, Elena felt a sharp blow on her cheek, and her head snapped to the side. She didn't regret a word. He needed to hear it. He needed to know what she thought of him. She couldn't let him walk over her, she had to stand her ground.

"Watch your mouth, princess," He said, yanking her head to the side, hard. "I didn't realize that Damon toughened you up. Interesting."

He let her go and stared at her like she was his possession. "Our story isn't over, Elena. You'll have to come with me, sooner rather than later."

"I will never come back with you, Klaus." Elena spat through clenched teeth.

"Heh, that's what I feared," Klaus went next to Elena and scrolled down. Elena bit back a gasp when she saw images of her brother and Jenna gagged and trussed up, clearly in pain. As if it wasn't enough, Klaus pushed her to the nearest window and pointed at a man.

"You see that guy in black over there?" He whispered gravely in her ear, "He's one of my….friends. Now, Hayley and Damon happen to be just around that table. There's Damon playing with little Hayley, and on the other opposite, there's another man in blue. All it would take, Elena, is a phone call, and they will fire a vervain bomb at Damon. It's a very painful death, you know. It's like a human swimming in acid. Not to mention that Hayley will be put in danger as well."

"Why are you doing this to me?" She moaned, tears cascading down her cheeks now. Any bit of confidence she had in standing up to Klaus had left the moment he'd brought Hayley's life into the picture.

"Because I want you to come back and you didn't listen. Now, Elena, go back to Damon, and I hope that you'll come when I call on you."

"Klaus, just stop torturing me," Elena begged, "Why didn't you gag and kidnap me right now? Why are you making this a game?"

"Because I can, Elena," Klaus smirked, "And I happen to like games. Now, off you go," He slapped her backside roughly. "In these upcoming days, you will receive plenty of text messages from me. If you do what each one of them says, Hayley and Damon are safe. If not, I'll kill them. Starting with Hayley…while you watch."

"How can you be so cruel? She's your daughter, Klaus….She's innocent!"

"Shh, Elena. Go back, and make sure that you remember everything I just told you." He placed a kiss on her cheek and let her go. "We'll meet very soon, Elena. And by the way, don't even think of telling Damon about this conversation."

* * *

Damon realized something was wrong the second Elena sat on the chair. He was still confused by Hayley's behaviour, but when he saw Elena's pale face, he didn't say anything about Hayley.

"Elena, are you okay?" He asked feeling very worried. She'd be in the bathroom a while and then she comes out, looking pale as snow and giving him the silent treatment. He knew something was off, and he could tell she wasn't telling him everything.

"I'm tired," Elena replied, knowing that her voice would give her away. "And a little hungry," She tried to lighten up the mood and keep cool as she turned around to see Klaus's friends watching them intensely. She bit on her garlic bread and downed half a glass of wine in one big gulp.

"Elena, are you sure you're ok? Do you want to go home?" He asked again, trying to get a little more information out of her but she wouldn't budge.

"No, Damon, I'm fine," She nodded her head. "I'm just tired, and to be honest, it was an overwhelming day. I haven't really been with too many people."

Damon looked at her with sympathy. "I know, Elena," He said softly. "But you'll get through this. You just need to learn to put the past behind you."

Elena sighed. There was a time where she had believed Damon when he said that she could put the past behind her. But now she knew that she couldn't. Her life was controlled by Klaus and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt tears prick the corner of her eyes but held them back, for Damon's sake.

Why couldn't she be happy? Things had been going so well…But now she felt like everything was falling apart, and the worst thing was that she couldn't even talk to Damon about it.

As the waitress served them their cannelloni, Elena realized that she wasn't even hungry any more and she forced the food in her mouth, glancing at Damon and Hayley every now and then.

All she had to do now was wait…wait for the worst.


	13. Chapter 13

_First of all, Happy Christmas and holidays to you all! Hope you got lots of gifts ;)_

_Did this chapter without my friend Cdaye8184 because I know it's Christmas and I didn't want to burden you dear. So pls, excuse any mistakes!_

_Check out my latest Two shot (still one chapter in) "Memory Lane"._

* * *

"_No," Elena gasped, blood pooling from her body until it spread on the white, cold floor. "No!"_

"_I told you to listen to me, Elena, and you didn't…" Klaus's voice, the devil's voice, taunted her. Taunted and haunted her. "Now look what you've done."_

_Elena looked at her hands, and her mouth opened in a horrifying scream. The blood on her hands wasn't hers._

_It was Hayley's._

Elena screamed and screamed as she sat up and whimpered. Damon was already awake, hushing her and stroking her hair to calm her.

"I did it again," Elena stated, "I woke you up."

"You're worrying me, Elena. You have been having these nightmares for days now. You whisper Hayley's name, and Klaus's…Elena, is something going on? Should I know something?"

"No, Damon, I'm fine," Elena lied, "It's just that…sometimes I dream of Klaus finding us, of hurting Hayley."

"I can compel the dreams away if you want me to," Damon said, his fingers on her jaw, placing a kiss on her temple. "You need your rest, Elena."

"No," She said, fear in her eyes. "No, Damon. The nightmares remind me who I am, and I know that there's nothing positive about it but at least it's the truth. I know who I am, where I came from, everything. I don't want to create an illusion. I know it is a good thing…moving on, but I can't forget who I am, and who made me this way," She softly touched his cheek. "I can't forget who picked me up after Klaus broke me to pieces."

He sighed. "Very well, then. I won't force you to anything, Elena. I love you, so I'm going to believe in you."

"Damon, I love you too," She suddenly said. "I know that it has taken some time for me to say it back, but I was afraid. I was afraid of loving an illusion, but you're here with me, and I know your secret. And you're still the same Damon who saved me and who gave my daughter a chance in growing up in a place full of warmth and love."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him softly. "I love you. So much," She breathed against his lips, her hands running over his torso.

In a minute, his shirt was taken off, and she was underneath him, his lips gently kissing every inch of her. Then, when her clothes were taken off, she realized that she did not want to lose him, but if she was going to, at least she wanted this night between them. At least one night, where he could make her his and she could let herself enjoy his touch, his attention, his gentleness. This was not just sex, this was love. Klaus had never loved her, and the fact that he raped her only proved that statement. But Damon…Damon was her soulmate, her saviour and her best friend. She realized that now, and she didn't want to let go.

* * *

Tying the sash tightly around her body, Elena woke up feeling very thirsty. Damon was sleeping soundly next to her, and Elena walked down the stairs to make a cup of tea. Just before she descended the stairs, she checked that Hayley was safely asleep, and then she arranged her hair and added a teabag and sugar.

She was drinking it quietly until she heard her phone vibrate.

With shaky hands, Elena opened the text message.

_Good morning, Elena. I can see you look delicious in that nightgown. Meet me near the old Lockwood cellar in thirty minutes. Don't tell anybody, or Damon will pay the price. _

Tears pricked the corner of Elena's eyes but she tried to remain strong. She wrote a letter to Damon, saying that she went for a walk, and went courageously to face the monster.

He was waiting for her like he had promised; his eyes blue and cold. His mouth turned upwards in a cruel smirk as he sensed her approach.

"Lovely Elena," He greeted her with a smile. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"You didn't leave me a choice," Elena spat.

"We'll skip the formal greetings, then," Klaus sighed. "I told you I'm going to taunt and haunt you, and this is exactly what I'm going to do."

"What do you want from me, Klaus?"

"You running away caused me some…problems. First of all, you have Hayley with you. That needs to change."

"You will never touch Hayley, Klaus," Elena spat, "It'll be a cold day indeed when you touch Hayley with those disgusting, murdering hands."

Klaus's face darkened and a hand instantly wrapped around Elena's throat. "I suggest you shut your mouth, princess. Unless you want little Hayley to become an orphan."

Klaus took a few breaths as if to calm down. "Right now, I need about three bags of your blood. Like I said; if you say no, your loved ones will pay. So, Elena…" He smirked, "Ready?"

"Why do you need my blood?"

"That's for me to know and for you to…dot, dot, dot," He smirked at her. "Now, be a good little girl, and stay still. I want to taste you first. It's been a long time." He sat her down on a chair and bit harshly on her neck, devouring her.

Then, without warning, he stuck a needle in her arm and started to fill bags like he was filling bottles with water.

"That should be enough," He smirked after a while. "But this is just the beginning, my dear Elena. Soon you will be mine; and everything in this planet will be my possession."

He bit his arm and urged her to drink. "Don't want Damon to find out, do we?"

She took his blood unwillingly, and then she pulled away.

"This is how it's going to work, Elena. You are going to come back home with me, and you will do anything I command you to do. I realized that you are important and you do have abilities you never dreamed of, even though you don't know it yet." He smirked.

"Go to hell, Klaus. I will never come back with you."

"That's a shame, Elena. Because I will gladly send a werewolf inside your new home and tell him to bring Hayley and Damon here. I'm sure that they have fun hurting the innocent. Werewolves do that you know…they prey on the weak."

"How can you even say that? She's your daughter, your own flesh and blood!"

"I told you what your task was from the beginning, Elena. You were to give me a son, to continue my mission. You failed me, therefore you should be punished. I'm giving you an ultimatum: Either you leave Damon and come with me, or they both die."

"Please, you can't do this to me…."

"You have until midnight to make your choice, Elena. Otherwise, the grim reaper will be paying a visit."

"Please…"

"See you at midnight, Elena."

* * *

Short chapter, I know.

So Klaus gave Elena an ultimatum: Leaving Damon and going with him or he kills them both. What do you think Klaus needs Elena for? ;) Leave your thoughts in reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

A usual huge thank you to my friend Cdaye8184 for doing her usual magic :)

If you want to check out "Memory Lane", it is a twoshot written by me. The second chapter will be updated soon. Please, if you do check it out, leave a review!

* * *

When Elena returned home, she was shaking in fear. She slowly tip-toed so that she wouldn't wake Damon and Hayley, and immediately went to the bathroom, letting a few tears run down her face. That was it, then. She was going to leave Damon and her baby. She had to, otherwise Klaus will kill them. She couldn't let that happen. They were innocent and meant so much to her. Negotiating with Klaus wasn't even an option-she knew that already.

She had until midnight to make a choice, but she already knew what she had to do. She loved her daughter and she loved Damon, and she couldn't put them at risk. It was selfish and cruel, and after all that Damon had done for her he deserved better. She knew that if she returned to Klaus, she was going to return to a dark world of abuse.

She heard a soft knock on the door and she tried to pull herself together. Wiping away her tears and washing her face with water, she called out, "In a minute, Damon."

She took a deep breath and smiled at Damon, who was leaning against the wall casually, wearing his pyjama pants, worn very dangerously low, his naked chest firm and muscular and his treasure trail barely visible. Enough to make Elena wanting to touch him, to feel him against her.

"Hey," She said, capturing his lips with hers. "I went for a walk, and was just going to make some tea. Do you want some?"

"Coffee, please," He smiled back at her. "Actually, no. I want you."

"Damon, I smell disgusting. I haven't even showered yet." She chuckled knowing he wouldn't care about that.

"I don't care," He smirked, "I want you."

In a second, he lifted her up, and she wrapped her slim legs around his waist, using the wall as leverage. He started to kiss her neck, nibbling softly at the delicate skin, before capturing her lips with his in a hungry, passionate kiss.

"Bedroom," Was all he panted before he picked her up in his arms and sped them both to the master bedroom, closing the door with his foot so that he wouldn't spend a second without the warmth of her in his arms.

He put her down on the bed and laid her gently, placing butterfly kisses on her face.

"You don't seem well this morning, Elena," He said as he laid on top of her, studying her face.

"What? I'm fine," She tried to smile.

"Come on, Elena. I realized that something's wrong the moment I heard your voice." He could read her like a book, but she couldn't spill her insides to him. She wanted to, she just couldn't. She needed to reassure him nothing was wrong.

"But I'm okay," Elena assured him. "I just wanted you, I guess." It was true that she wanted him, but she still felt bad for not telling him the truth. But she had to, it was for his own safety. For her daughter's safety.

"Then who am I to deny something you want?" He said sweetly, unzipping her everyday dress in a second.

She smiled. "You're still a little overdressed though."

"Hmm, we have to do something about that then, right?" He smirked playfully, and Elena helped him get out of his pyjama pants. If this was going to be the last time she saw him, she had to make it memorable.

Soft, sweet kisses turned into hungry and rough ones, and when Damon made them one, she couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye.

* * *

An hour later, Elena and Damon laid in bed, covered completely by the sheets. Her hair clung to her face, and she rested her head on his chest. In return, he had one arm wrapped around her, holding her against his body. They had been quiet now, just enjoying listening to the other's breathing.

"I love you so much, Elena," Damon said suddenly. "I don't know what I have done to deserve you."

"I love you too, Damon," Elena said. "You saved me and protected me. I can never forget what you've done for me, Damon. Never. You're a great person, you just didn't know it. I hope you do now."

"Yes, I do," Damon smiled softly at her. "It's all because of you. The night I found you, I was going to kill myself because I've done so many bad things in my life, Elena. But heavens, God, call it whatever you want….sent me an angel. You. You were-are-_my last chance in saving my humanity._"

She let a few tears drop on her cheeks. "That it such a beautiful sentence, Damon."

"Well it's the truest words I have ever spoken." He kissed her head. "I hope it will be like this forever, you know. I wish that we can love each other more than anything in the world, and that you'll allow me to raise Hayley as if she was my own daughter."

"You really do love her, don't you?" Elena said, not really needing the answer from him.

"Yes," He said honestly. "There is something about that child. The way she looks at me…It seems like her little eyes are piercing right through me, seeing through me. Like she is almost seeing my soul."

She smiled a genuine smile. At least she knew that Damon would never abandon Hayley while she is gone, that he will love her daughter as much as he loved her.

At that moment, Elena heard a soft cry. "I'll have to prepare Hayley's bottle," She told him, standing up and putting her clothes back on. Damon rolled to his side so that he could see her getting dressed, a smirk on his face. Elena rolled her eyes.

"Will you be back?" He asked playfully, but she heard hope in his voice.

She rolled her eyes again. "No. I need to clean this house because I have made your mansion a complete junkyard."

"No you haven't," He smiled, "You made it alive."

"I still need to clean, Damon. And cook."

"I'd prefer if you come back to bed. We can order takeout if you like."

"I can't stay in bed forever, Damon... as much as I want to." Elena smiled, and disappeared through the door. She felt that her heart was going to break, this was all too much. She was lying and pretending to be okay when she wasn't. She was going to have to leave him and it was going to kill her, him and Hayley. That's what hurt the most, that all three of them would be affected by Klaus's demands so drastically. She hated to think he was still in control of her life. She wished he was dead.

When she returned back to their room with the bottle, she found Damon playing with Hayley. The little girl was giggling so hard in his arms, and Elena had to keep back new tears from forming. She would never hear that sound again in her life. Hayley was going to grow up without a mother.

Damon was so lost that she couldn't help but smile at the sight of the vampire, a supposedly mean and soulless monster, tickling Hayley and playing with her as if she was his child. She cleared her throat and Damon helped her feed Hayley.

"She looks exactly like you, you know," Damon said as they watched Hayley drinking, her little eyes scanning both Elena and Damon.

Elena smiled, took the bottle from Hayley and stared at her daughter. "She's like a miniature me."

Hayley giggled as if she knew that they were talking about her. Then, she turned to Elena. "Mmmm…." She tried to say between giggles.

"What?" Elena turned to Damon, shocked. "Did I hear her…?"

"Momma," The girl smiled. "Momma."

"Oh my God," Elena put her hands on her mouth in amazement, "She…she said mommy…"

She grabbed her daughter and held her against her chest. "I love you so much, Hayley. Can you say that again?"

The girl stared at her, until she said, "Momma."

Damon was looking at the two girls with a smile on his face. This scene was just too cute. He could live this way forever. Little did he know about what was going to happen that very night. His entire life was going to change instantly.

"She tried to call you momma once before, in the restaurant," He smiled at the two girls. "And she did it, now."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day eating and having fun, and Elena never felt happier. But every second that passed meant every second closer to leaving this heaven and entering hell. With a lump formed in her throat, Elena brought up the excuse that she was tired and that she wanted to go to bed early. While Damon went to the shower, Elena took off the necklace Damon had once given her and placed her on the nightstand. It was a necklace that she had never once taken off, and since she couldn't leave a letter stating his love for him and how sorry she was because that would put his life in danger, she thought to leave a part of her with him by leaving him that necklace. She made sure to take the ring he had given her though.

"_Keep them closed," Damon said softly, leading her to the main bedroom._

"_What's going on, Damon?" She said, giggling._

"_I want to give you something. There, you can open your eyes now."_

_Elena opened her eyes and Damon handed her a satin box wrapped with a bow. Elena unwrapped it carefully, and when she opened the box, she found a very beautiful ring. _

"_It was my mother's," Damon said softly. "She gave it to me before she died. I'm sure she would've loved it if she saw it worn by the woman that I love. I want you to have it, Elena, and whenever you look at it…I want you to think of me, of how much I love you."_

"_Thank you so much, Damon," Elena said with tears in her eyes. "I know what this means to you…"_

_He captured her lips with his own. _

As a tear slipped her eye, Elena slipped on the ring and went to kiss Hayley goodbye for the very last time. She didn't know if or when she'll see her again, and as she hugged her tightly against her body, she whispered apologies in her ear.

"I love you, Hayley," She said. "I love you very much."

She slipped in bed and Damon slipped in next to her, holding her against his body. Elena took a deep breath and waited…

* * *

When the clock showed 11:15pm, Elena knew that it was time for her to leave. She carefully slipped away from Damon's grasp, and even though he mumbled something in his sleep, he didn't say anything. She put on a coat on everything and looked at him one last time, taking in everything there was to take in about him. His perfect features, gorgeous jet black hair. She was going to miss this life so much-him so much. Hayley so much... She couldn't think about leaving them any longer or she'd change her mind and stay and she couldn't even imagine what Klaus would do to them if she did that. So she disappeared through the door and that was the moment she realized that her life was over.

She arrived exactly at five minutes to midnight, and the monster was already waiting for her.

"I see you have made the best choice, Elena," He spoke in a clear, British accent. "I'm happy that you chose well. I wouldn't have liked to murder Damon, it would've been a headache."

"I'm here now, Klaus," Elena said firmly. "Why don't we get this over with?"

"We haven't even begun, love. Come on, I have so many things to do to you, Elena. But we'll start by taking you home, where you really belong."

"I belong with Damon." She replied almost instantly. She felt defeated by him but she wasn't going to give up completely. She was still going to hold on to her virtues and her values.

That angered him, and without a warning he slapped her hard across the face. Elena gasped in pain. When she was with Klaus, her body got so used to being hit so often that she usually felt no pain, she had become numb. But it had been months since someone had hurt her and the slap he gave her was enough to make her face go red.

He grabbed her body and pulled her to him, grasping her hips savagely. "I know how Damon treated you, Elena, but let me remind you…I am not Damon. I embrace my nature, and his name shall never be spoken out loud in my presence. Do. You. Understand?"

Elena bit her lip.

"I said, do you understand?" He growled.

"Yes," She murmured.

"Good. Now, let's go."

Elena rubbed her face and she realized that she was right back at where she started. She was back in hell-needing to be saved once again-only this time, there would be no saviour for her. Her saviour was left at home.

* * *

**I hope you all had a very Happy Christmas and New Year :) School starts again tomorrow damn :/**

**Unnatural love also has been updated a few days ago**

**Courtney (cdaye8184) has just updated What Lies Beneath today, a story we are co-writing together.**

**Don't forget to check out Memory Lane :)**

**Please leave a review and help me reach 200!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Enjoy the chapter, and please-I really need your help. I started a new story "Crawling Back to You" and I'd really appreciate your support. So please, if you do read the story, review and show your love. I have big plans for that story, so please, a little feedback is appreciated!

* * *

Damon stretched his arms and let out a yawn, turning on his side so that he could wrap his arms around Elena. Only when he did, he found out that her side was empty.

"Elena?" He asked, half-expecting her to come out from the bathroom dressed in the camisole and panties set he had bought her several days ago, just to surprise him.

No surprise for him.

He called out her name again, threw on a t-shirt and went next to Hayley's crib, where he found her wide awake. He placed a kiss on the baby's head, and cooed, "Where's mommy? Is she playing hide and seek?"

The girl stared at him with her wide eyes, and Damon almost had a feeling that Hayley was sad.

"What's wrong Hayley?" He asked her softly, giving her a gentle squeeze. "Are you hungry? You want Damon to get you some milk?"

"Mommy," Was all she said. "Mommy."

Damon smiled at her. "Well, I'm going to find mommy." He kissed her again, and called out Elena's name. However, there was no response. Thinking that she went for a morning walk (Though usually she kissed him before she left) he went in the kitchen, hoping to find a note. There were no notes, however, and this time Damon got really suspicious. Whenever she left without telling him she always wrote a note.

Thinking of the worst, Damon used his vampire speed to tour the house and check whether there was any broken glass, indicating that someone had broken in. He found nothing suspicious.

Going back to their room, he picked Hayley up and gave her the milk, sitting impatiently with her in his lap as he waited, waited for her to show up.

When it was ten am, he rose in an instant and decided to search for her, dialling her number for the fifth time. It was still switched off though, and he started to have a very uneasy feeling.

He picked up his phone and dialled an old friend's number.

"Bonnie," He whispered into the phone, "I need your help."

"Damon? I haven't heard from you in so long," Bonnie exclaimed, surprised. "What's wrong? You seem worried."

"I need you to do me a favour. I really need your help."

"Of course. What do you want me to do?"

"Can you come to my house?"

"I'll be there in thirty minutes."

* * *

The moment the bell rang, Damon flashed to the door and opened it. Bonnie could see that he was agitated, and she looked confused. "Damon, you're freaking me out. What's going on?"

She stepped in and gasped when she saw Hayley. Never in a million years did she expect a child in the Salvatore boarding house.

"Oh my God," Bonnie gasped, "Damon what did you do?"

Damon narrowed his eyes in confusion, then realized. "Oh my God, no. It's not what you're thinking. Do you think I have the heart to turn a baby into a vampire?"

"No, I don't," She swallowed thickly. "But you startled me. Who is she?"

"Bonnie, the girl's name is Hayley. It's a very long story, one which I can't explain right now, but I need you to trust me. Can you look after her for a while?"

"There's something about this child," Bonnie said as she stared at the baby. "Something mystical. Her eyes are piercing through me, and I can see a white aura around her…"

Damon stopped and went next to Bonnie. "What?"

"There's something pure in this child," She explained, not taking her eyes off her. "Something more than kindness and warmness. I can't figure it out."

"You're confusing me…"

"As a witch I can tell whether a human is pure or not. It took me years to practice, but I have never seen such a whiter aura. There's something about the girl, something I can't figure out," She repeated, then turned to Damon. "I'll stay with her. Whatever you need to do, I believe it is for the best."

* * *

Elena woke up sore, on a very hard mattress in a droughty room. She felt so cold, and she was scared. The journey from the forest to where Klaus had taken her was long and painful. They had walked for hours and when she stopped to rest because she couldn't take it anymore, he had grabbed her and dragged her by her hair to teach her a lesson. Her legs were bruised and there was dried blood, and as she looked around her she realized that she was alone in a basement, and it was dark. There was just one candle and it was very dim. She tried to move but to her horror she realized that she was chained, and that she couldn't remember how she got there. Her head was pounding, and she realized that Klaus had probably hit her on the head, thus making her lose consciousness.

The door instantly opened with a loud nose, and he entered, as if he had just sensed that she woke up. He strode up to the bed, a predator look on his face, and without a word he sat down on the hard mattress, grabbed a washcloth and cleaned off the dried blood. Elena screamed at him to tell her what was going on, what was going to happen next, but he just sat there calmly and washed the blood off.

"You have to look presentable," He said after a while. "I can't have dirt in my house."

"You're sick," Elena exclaimed. "Let me go."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Klaus said, moving the washcloth around, caressing her. It was then that Elena realized that he was taunting her, making her feel like she was some kind of possession.

"Don't touch me," She spat in his face, angering him. He threw the cloth in a corner, and replaced it with his hand. "Elena, don't make this harder on yourself. You are mine. You've always been," He whispered next to her ear. "Why can't you see that? You are who you are because of me. You'll learn to embrace your nature, and together we will rule the night. Don't fight me…" He said seductively, climbing on top of her and forcing his lips on hers. "You'll be my princess of darkness. I'll give you anything your heart desires," He nibbled on her neck. "You're just too damn stubborn. You make me go mad," He kissed her again, and she desperately tried to fight him off, spitting in his face. His face turned red with anger, and he tightened his hands around her neck, suffocating her.

"Don't ever do that again," He threatened, "I just saw that you're still the same, naïve Elena. I tried to bargain with you to make your time here bearable. But I see that you don't like the easy way. That is completely fine by me, my ignorant little mortal. When you do want to behave, I shall let you out of here. If you don't, then you'd better be ready for what's going to come next."

* * *

He had been searching every area for hours now and he still hadn't figured out where Elena was. He returned home, feeling lost and confused, and without even greeting Bonnie he flashed back to their room and put his head in his hands.

As he was on the bed, he gasped when he saw one of the wardrobes open, and Elena's clothes were all gone, along with the suitcase which usually was there.

No. No, no, no.

She couldn't just left him, without a warning and goodbye. It couldn't happen, not like that. He knew that she was acting strange those days, but that didn't mean that she would just leave him. But every indication showed that she left on her own free will, and he couldn't understand why.

No, she couldn't just leave. She was his humanity, his hope. He loved her, and she loved him too, he knew that.

And what about Hayley? Elena was so happy when Hayley said the word 'mommy' for the first time. She couldn't just leave her daughter. Hayley was Elena's life, he knew that. She'd never leave Hayley behind.

Something happened, he was sure of that. It had to be. He'll never let her go, he'll fight for her. Even if it meant going to hell and back just to get her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update.

Unnatural Love has been updated.

Don't forget "Crawling back to you."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Sorry for writing this on all of my stories but anyway, I have to. I'm going on a small break since I have my Annual exams, which are a good guide of how I'm going to do in my O levels in May (Finals) I'm sorry but fanfiction takes a lot of my time, so I think I'll be going on a 2-3 weak hiatus on ALL of my stories.

I managed to update Unnatural Love and Crawling Back to You as well-Please check 'Crawling Back to you', it's a new one and I need lots of support.

Courtney (Cdaye8184) will be updating the story we are co-writing together, What Lies Beneath, soon. Thanks for being patient with us. That being said, thank you Cdaye8184 for betaing my stories, all of them, and this chapter-Love You girl! Check out her stories!

**For updates, spoilers (Ask :P) and if you simply just want to say hi, 'like' my facebook page LiveBreatheVampires' fanfiction. You can also follow me on twitter Tvdmyheart, but I log on very much, so facebook is more reliable.**

**Enjoy it and please Review :) xxx**

* * *

"Damon…" A soft voice asked, "May I come in?"

Damon sighed to pull himself together. Bonnie entered the room with Hayley in her arms, and the little girl smiled up at him, extending herself as if she was asking him to hold her. The little girl didn't quite understand where her mommy was. She was still acting quite normal, sort of happy. Bonnie, on the other hand; didn't understand anything at the moment. He took her from Bonnie and held her hand.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at this delicate and strange gesture from Damon, and she felt the urge to understand.

"Damon," She said, "What the hell's going on?"

He sighed, understanding that Bonnie was probably more confused than he was. It wasn't normal seeing Damon Salvatore holding a child.

"I'll tell you everything…" Damon said finally, and he did, starting from the very beginning when he had found Elena.

"She was pregnant with her?" Bonnie asked, smiling at the little girl.

"Yes," Damon nodded. "I remember I was out and I heard her scream. She was going to be raped. It was a miracle I was there before it could happen."

"Oh my God," Bonnie said, "Who would do that to a pregnant woman?"

"I don't know," Damon mumbled. "She is just sixteen years old…" He sighed, looking at the baby. "She wouldn't just leave, Bonnie. I know that everything indicates that she just left, but she wouldn't. You didn't see the smile on her face when Hayley called her 'mom' yesterday."

"I'll help you," Bonnie said, "I'll do everything in my power to help you. This Elena girl is the reason your humanity is alive. You can count on me, Damon. I promise you, we'll find her."

"You need to Bonnie." Damon pled. "She's my last chance, my light and my hope. You can't even begin to imagine how much she's changed me. We've saved each other. She's so beautiful and caring and sweet. And she loves me! She really loves me." Damon smiled bitter-sweetly at the witch reminiscing their lovely memories. "She makes me want to be a better person. I am a better person because of her. I can't lose her, or I'll lose that."

"Damon." Bonnie cooed and wanted somehow to brighten his mood. "We're going to find you. There's nothing a little witchy juju can't do." She winked at him and he chuckled slightly.

* * *

Elena licked her dry lips, hoping to soothe the thirst. Her hands were purple from where the chain had dug into her skin, biting into the delicate flesh. She felt tender and sore all over. Her body was exhausted as well as her mind. A throbbing headache pulsated through her temples and he stomach groaned in hunger.

God, she was so scared and hopeless. She felt that her life was over. The only thing that kept her from going crazy was the fact that her sacrifice saved Damon and her precious daughter. She wondered how he was. Was he looking for her? Did he think that she had left him behind? Her heart ached and a tear leaked out of her eye. She'd give anything to hold him, and she hadn't been gone for too long. She would have given anything to wake up and see her beautiful daughter giggling and smiling at her, to see Damon staring at her when she woke up. He'd look at her as if she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. It was so bittersweet. She hated she needed to sacrifice all of that but it was to keep them alive. She didn't know what the consequences were going to be but she could only expect the worst for the future.

She hadn't seen Klaus since the night before, and technically he had promised her that he wouldn't let her get out of there before she 'behaved'. No, she'd rather die of hunger or thirst than give into him.

* * *

"Hey Hayley bells…" Damon said later on that day. "We're going to find mommy, okay?" The infant looked up at him with her sparkling eyes, eyes of warmth and innocence. She put her little head on her chest and smiled up at him. He smiled back, giving her a gentle squeeze. It was good she was still so innocent and oblivious. He would have hated for the little girl to worry. But in a few years time, when they were a happy family-Hayley wouldn't even remember all the suffering and worry that Damon was going through. And he could only imagine what Elena was going through wherever she was. It was good Hayley wouldn't be able to recall any of it, she deserved to have a stress free life for as long as possible.

It was then that he realized that it was now his responsibility to protect Hayley. He knew that something had happened to Elena, and he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Hayley. Bonnie had promised him that she'll do a locator spell, but she needed time.

"Time for a bath, baby…" Holding the little girl close to his chest as he walked with her in the bathroom. He filled up the little bath he and Elena had bought for Hayley and filled it with warm, soapy water. He placed the girl in it after testing the temperature, being extra careful since his skin wasn't as sensitive as a human's, yet alone a child and her placed her little rubber ducky in the water beside her to keep her entertained.

He poured water on her hair from a wine glass, careful to not get any shampoo in her eyes, and rubbed her sensitive skin gently, letting her laugh and smile at the bubbles and the rubber duck. He didn't realize he was crying till he felt the little girl's hand on his cheek, as if she could understand what he was going through. But not quite, thankfully.

"I'm so sorry Hayley…" He said, "I should have protected your mom better."

The girl looked up at him, her eyes staring right through him, as if she could see his soul. Sometimes he thought she could do that.

"Dayme," The girl said suddenly.

He looked up at her, seeing her smiling. "Dayme." She said again, her little fingers holding onto his.

Damon stared at her, amazed. How could this little girl warm her way to his heart so quickly? Now tears of happiness were falling down his cheeks. He hadn't cried in years-over sadness or happiness. This was a first for both and he realized at that moment truly, how much he'd changed. How much Elena and Hayley had changed him. He smiled more to himself than anything else.

"That's it, Hayley-Bells," He smiled at her, "You're a very intelligent little girl."

The girl smiled. "Dayme. Mommy."

He liked his name better coming from her mouth, and he smiled, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then, with a wide smile, he held her against his arm and placed the other one on her sides, tickling her. The baby let out a childish giggle, laughing and moving around in the bath, splashing him. He smiled and tickled her even more, before letting her go as he feared he was going to give her some sort of attack. His shirt was soaking wet by now but he couldn't care less. He was actually having fun with Hayley despite the circumstances. He picked her up from the bath and dried her off, kissed her again and put her in the crib, where she closed her eyes right away.

"Goodnight, angel..."

* * *

Elena heard the door open and the familiar footsteps of Klaus's shoes echoing around the room. He locked the door behind him, and walked casually up to her mattress.

"Aw, look at that," He smirked, seeing Elena's bruised arms, "Happy about that?"

She turned her head to the right, her lips dry and rough. She was so thirsty, she'd give anything for a glass of water. Her eyes were swollen from crying.

"Ah, none of that," Klaus tsked, reaching forward to grab Elena's chin before wiping her tear tracks away, "You brought this on yourself, Elena. All you had to do was support me….give me a son," He said. "I told you I wanted to be with you forever. You know I love you, Elena."

"You're sick," Elena coughed, "A disgrace of a monster. You call this love? Raping a teenager and beating her when she is pregnant? You call this…" she gestured at the chains which were too tight, "Love?"

"It's my nature, Elena," Klaus said, "It's all your fault. All you had to do was make me happy, satisfy me. I wanted to make you my queen of darkness, give you anything your heart desires."

"I never wanted to be like you," Elena spat at his face, "I'm even disgusted at myself that I considered it once! Listen to yourself! Do you actually thing I would be your 'queen of darkness' as you so call it? The only darkness inside of me Klaus, is what you forced inside of me. You've ruined me."

"Shut the fuck up." He spat, slapping her hard across her delicate and already sore cheek. "You're just jealous that I'm happy with him. That I'm better off with Damon than I am with you!"

"Ah, yes. Damon doesn't know everything though does he? He would have been saddened to hear that you wanted to turn to a werewolf for me but not into a vampire for him."

"Damon never asked me to give up my mortality."

"It's because he is too scared to ask you," Klaus said, his face inches from hers. "What did you think, Elena? That he's just going to raise your daughter for nothing? That he would want nothing in return?"

"You liar!" Elena yelled, "Damon's been nothing but gentle with me."

"You belong to me, Elena," Klaus said, "I won't let anyone touch you. You're supposed to be here with me and give me the son I need. And you will, Elena. When the time is right."

"You will never touch me again, Klaus. I'd kill myself before you do."

"We'll see about that, little mortal. Do you think your body can handle this any longer? Soon you will be on your knees, begging me to let you out of here because this is too suffocating…" He turned to the room, which didn't even have a window. "You'll be begging me for water, and you'll do anything to stop getting tortured everyday. You shall see, Elena. Just wait."

"That is what you do, Klaus," Elena said, "You are a coward. You don't get what you want, so instead of fighting for it or doing the right thing, you torture and threaten. You are a disgrace, and no, I will never belong to you, Klaus. I belong to Damon. With Damon."

She didn't even get the chance to finish her speech-His palm met her right cheek yet again and she was facing the other side of the room. Her world was spinning and she didn't know how many more blows from him she could take. She was already weak as it was.

"Are you sure about that, Elena?" Klaus grinned evilly to the point of madness, "Because all I see now is dirt and broken pieces. You are nothing, Elena."

"If I'm nothing." She mocked. "Then why do I belong to you? Why are you so desperate to have a child with me? You make no sense. You turn my stomach."

"I _need _a child from you, you bitch." He shouted. "But you're no more special than anybody else. Soon Damon will realize that, and not only he'll forget about you but he'll also abandon Hayley. You'll see."

"How can you even say that? She's your daughter…" Elena felt disgusted the way he talked about his own flesh and blood.

"I don't give a fuck about Hayley," Klaus screamed, holding Elena by her hair. "You're lucky I even permitted her to live!"

"There is nothing left in you, Klaus. Nothing. Just hate and darkness," Elena said. "There is nothing I can do to save you. Not anymore."

* * *

Review?

I must say, this fanfiction is hard to write. I am not used to writing such a sweet Damon, but I like it. To be honest, I imagine Ian Somerhalder being around a kid or two. He's too cute with kids-Just google 'Ian Somerhalder and a baby' and you'll know what I'm talking about, or watch his videos with Devon Haas on youtube, a young girl who is helping in the ISF Kids. :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I'm finally back! Missed you all! :)

A big thank you to my beta Cdaye8184-and a shoutout to her story "I need you to be my miracle".

Make sure to check out Unnatural Love-There's a new chapter available, and Crawling Back To You (next chapter is being beta-d)

Don't forget Cdaye8184 and I's collab story, a Delena story inspired by Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

"What I can't understand is why," Elena continued to speak without fear. He had already done the worst to her, what could he possibly do to hurt her even more? "Why did you need a boy to continue your race? How can you be so heartless and use your son like that?"

"You don't get to ask questions, Elena," He spoke calmly now, his eyes piercing right through her.

"No, I have the right to ask!" Elena screamed, "That night-You were going to turn me into a werewolf, even when I begged you not to. I was willing to consider giving up my humanity for you even when you hurt me…I loved you, Klaus. And you betrayed that. And right now all I feel for you is hate and pity. You are a lonely man, and you think that if you do create these hybrids, it will change. But it won't. You'll still be hated, because you don't deserve to be loved or forgiven."

"Shut up, Elena," Klaus flew across the room, his palm meeting her cheek in a hard slap. But she strongly turned to face him, her face reddened from the slap but still full of determination.

"It's what you do, Klaus. You use violence when things go wrong. You think that you own everyone because you are stronger. But it does not work like that. It never does."

"You want to know why I needed that child?" Klaus suddenly snapped- "I was condemned to this fate by Tatia. You know that. The only way I can create hybrids is to sacrifice my firstborn who had to be boy, a half Mikaelson and half from the Petrova bloodline. It was clear, that is the curse she used. This is impossible, and Tatia knew that. Her intention was that I'll be alone for the rest of eternity since no human can procreate with a supernatural. But then, there's you, and it is a completely different story. I will not be alone, Elena."

"You're disgusting, you do not get to use me! Not anymore." She said, her face showing the disgust she was feeling. "You don't deserve to live."

"I don't care what you think of me," Klaus took a few steps towards her. "You are here because you are of use. And I will do exactly what I bloody please. When I get what I want from you, I'll throw you away. But right now, all I care about is getting my hybrid family, which I can't seem to get, since my firstborn is a girl."

"Don't even dare to bring up Hayley.

"I won't touch the girl as long as you stay here. If you try to escape, I'll have her and Damon killed in the blink of an eye." He snapped his fingers to add emphasis on his demonic threat.

"That won't happen because I am not leaving," Elena said determined, looking at him with her eyes full of hatred. "I am not a monster like you. I will never put my daughter's life in danger, or the life of the man I love."

"Love is for fools." He barked. "Look where it got you with me!"

"You blinded me. But now I see you for who you really are. That's all that matters!" She hissed back. "And you know what? If I could go back in time and take it all back, I would go back to a time before I met you. I realize now I never loved you half as much as I love Damon."

"Damon's blinding you more than I did sweetheart."

"You say that because no one loves you. Because you can't love anyone," Elena continued.

His palm met her cheek again. "I do not need love. Now, I suggest you shut up before I'll murder your loved ones out of boredom."

At that, Elena stopped immediately. Even though she was acting strong in front of Klaus, she was scared.

"I like you when you co-operate," Klaus smirked, reaching out to grasp her chin. "We are going to have lots of fun together, Elena. If you do what I'll say, you'll learn to embrace the darkness. You were made for me, you just have to realize that."

She looked at him with disgust once more. "Somehow I doubt that." She added beneath her breath. He heard, but chose to ignore the snarky comment.

He pressed a soft kiss on her hair. "You can call this a timeout. Take this time to think about joining my side. Think about the darkness we can rule together if you cooperate, if you submit to me…" He whispered next to her ear. "I know you have it in you, Elena. You're my doppelganger-You have darkness inside of you which is ready to be unleashed with my guidance. You may be pointing fingers now, but if you let the darkness consume you we can rule the night together…"

"Rot in hell, Klaus."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," He said sternly. "Think about it. I just want you to submit to me-Let me guide you, be on my side. That is all I need to hear from you," He smirked at her. "Just be warned, if we don't do this the easy way, we'll be doing it the hard way. Either way you'll still be mine, Elena, but I am giving you the chance to take part in this willingly."

He walked behind her and adjusted the chains so that they were even tighter. She let out a small yell of pain. "I'll be back in two days, Elena. I hope that you will choose correctly." He caressed her cheek and in a few minutes, he was gone.

Elena let out the tears she had been holding. He wanted her to 'be on his side'. What did that even mean? What was he planning to do, other create his hybrid family? He wanted her to embrace her inner darkness, as he called it. Her head was spinning with fear. No, she would not join Klaus and hurt people, even if that meant torture for her everyday. Even if it meant being chained in this droughty room without food or water for weeks.

But what if he touched Hayley or Damon? That was the problem-Because she could not bear the idea of Hayley having a hair harmed because she didn't obey Klaus. Damon was strong, he could handle himself, but still-Klaus could kill him. It would take just a little stake, a scrape against his heart, and the man she loved will be dead. She hated this position he had brought her in. And he kept talking about how he needed a son. That a daughter simply wasn't enough... what did that even mean? He made it perfectly clear that Elena had given birth to the wrong gendered child, as if it was her decision but that's besides the point. She couldn't help but think the worst. That'd he do exactly that... make her have another. And she wouldn't be willing to do that. But who would she be to stop him if he tried? She wouldn't be able to. And all of these terrifying thoughts merging around in her head petrified her.

* * *

Damon could not sleep. Sometimes he'd look at Hayley, who was asleep in her crib, but other than that he just stared at the roof. He had been doing everything in his power to search for her, but there was no trail. Nothing that lead him to Elena.

He was still waiting patiently to get something from Bonnie, but the latter hadn't called. He knew that these things take time, but who could blame him when every minute that passed felt like a painful hour?

He stood up and desperately tried to open drawers in hope that he'll find something-something that she could've written. He knew she didn't leave. She couldn't just leave her child, her things…him. Besides, where could she have gone? It's not like she had anywhere else to go. In the top drawer, he found the necklace he had given her once; a necklace she had never taken off not even when she went to have a bath or to sleep. But now it was there, tossed in the drawer as if it meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. None of this made sense.

He held it with his fingers trembling. Elena couldn't have left that necklace behind. So it either meant that she had stopped loving him and left, or she was forcefully taken away by someone. Or threatened. His head started to spin once more, thinking the worst-What if it was Klaus? What if he was keeping her somewhere? What if he was abusing her again, and trying to break her? She wouldn't have gone willingly unless... he had bribed her. Threatened could be a better word, with him? With Hayley? Or both? Oh god...

He heard Hayley cry and realized it was time to feed her again. He realized that he could not do this without her-He had grown to love her too much. These feelings were scaring him. He had turned into a loving and warm person because of her. His vampirism was forgotten, he had forgotten who he was ever since he met her. The love he felt for her was strong, stronger than what he had felt with Katherine, and he had loved her. But with Elena…He was selfless, he was warm…He was human. And now, caring for her daughter was his life's mission. But sometimes he gave up. He was still a demon, a drinker of blood…He could still lose control and hurt Hayley. He couldn't take care of this child all by himself, it just wasn't in his cards. As he was thinking this, Damon was holding the little girl close to him, stroking her cheek subconsciously, and the girl stopped crying and just smiled. He fed her from the bottle, and the girl drank from it thirstily. She was getting heavier everyday, and she was far more intelligent than the average four month old.

_"Damon look!" Elena squealed. She was leaning over the baby crib looking down at her daughter who was giggling and reaching for her mother. "Look how happy she is."_

_Damon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and hugged her tight, both of them watching Hayley closely. He leaned in beside her ear, she could feel his warm breath on her skin. "It's because we are happy, beautiful. And because she sees us happy, she's happy." _

_"I'm really happy." She turned her head and smiled at him. _

_"Me too, Elena." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Me too."_

Knocking Damon out of his memory, Hayley giggled and then she closed her eyes. Damon put her back to bed, waiting patiently for morning to come so that he could help Bonnie in anyway he could, so he'd be able to relive those precious moments with Elena that made his life worth living.

* * *

Elena didn't manage to sleep due to the cold and being tied up by her wrists. She was sitting on the mattress, her back against the wall and her arms chained next to her head, and because of that, she felt that her body was going to explode with the pain and the discomfort. She needed to rest her arms, and she was getting thirsty and hungry. At that moment, she would've killed for a blanket, but he did not give her anything to keep her warm.

She looked at the little alarm clock which showed six in the morning. Precisely at that moment, the door burst open, startling her, and for a moment she thanked god she wasn't asleep because she would've been badly startled.

A tall and muscular man walked in. His look was so cold that it scared Elena, but he simply walked over to her.

"You have bread and water," He said, looking at her so intensely that Elena suddenly felt naked. He reached over and unchained her arms, and she rubbed them, feeling the large purple bruise underneath her fingers.

"I must stay with you and make sure you eat," He said, taking a seat. "Klaus does not want you to die of starvation, and I have to make sure that you don't intend to starve yourself."

Elena nodded quickly, taking a bite out of the bread, and the man kept forcing her to eat everything, till the very last breadcrumb. It seemed like not even suicide was going to work here.

"And why is Klaus keeping a pretty girl like you here, huh?" He asked her after a few minutes of examining her, searching every piece of her body up and down with his wretched eyes.

"Ask him."

"Hmm. What an attitude," He teased, "It won't win you any points with Klaus though, I'm sure of that."

Elena didn't say anything.

"Dean's the name," He said after a long while. "I'll be taking care of your…needs when Klaus is not available. Do you need to use the washroom?"

"No."

"Good," He said, taking out a new pair of chains. "Then give me your hands."

"Please don't tie me up," She pled, "They're bruised and they hurt so bad."

"It's part of the timeout Elena," Dean said with a smirk.

"No. I won't escape," She cried, sitting on her arms.

But that didn't stop Dean from grabbing them with a rough pull and tying them again where they were before.

"Make sure that you're thinking his offer through, Elena. Or it won't end up good, for anyone. Especially for your daughter," He said, and left, locking the door behind him. Those words felt like a knife in Elena's heart.

How could she save Damon and her daughter without ending up losing herself?

* * *

So Klaus has given Elena an ultimatum: Either she'll join his side willingly or he'll make her life miserable.

Any thoughts?

Thanks for reading, please review


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: thank you for your reviews. These last few days have been pretty hectic, O levels coming soon, I'm moving to a new house...And to add to the mess, my pc is ruined so sometimes I have to type on my tablet. So please, I beg you-Help me reach 300 :)**

* * *

"You seem tired."

Elena was broken out of her reverie when she heard Klaus's voice. He was leaning casually against the door, dressed all in black, giving her his usual smirk. Elena shivered, it was very cold.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" He asked her again and this time his face was deadly serious.

"I will never willingly join you, Klaus," Elena said tiredly. She was tired and weak, but she would never let her 'no' being changed to a 'yes'. She'd rather die.

"Did you forget what I told you last time?" Klaus said calmly, but his face showed nothing but rage. "I can kill your beloved family in less than a second, Elena. Jenna and Jeremy included-or have you forgotten them?"

"But you won't do that," Elena said, "Otherwise you'll lose your leverage. You won't have anything to scare me with."

He seemed to think about it for a second, and Elena thought she had won.

"Maybe you're right," He smirked, "But believe me. I have a better idea."

His eyes were practically reflecting the evil in his heart. "It seems like you need to be taught a lesson," He entering the room, taking giant steps. Elena flinched and tried to run away, but her restraints kept her from moving.

"I tried being nice," Klaus said with an evil grin. "You can't blame me for this one, Elena."

He ripped the chains in half, and in other circumstances Elena would've been relieved to be free again. But not today-she knew that what was planned for her wasn't pleasant. So she started to kick, thrash and scream, hoping that she'll escape. It was false hope, but she wanted to hold onto it for dear life.

"Don't…" Elena said as he pulled her along, her wrists about to pop off.

Then, all of a sudden, he threw her roughly on the ground, and Elena's hands shot out to protect her face from the impact. She soon realized she was in the bathroom, her arms pressed up against the hard tile.

"Get up," He roared, seeing her curled up on the ground, even though he was the one who threw her in the first place.

She felt like every bone in her body had just been broken. She ached all over, and not just because of the fall, but mainly due to the tiredness surging up inside her. She hadn't slept in ages, and she was feeling exhausted-Her body had become bruised, especially her arms which had been tied up for the past few days.

He pulled her up roughly. "I will ask you one last time. Will you join me?"

"Never!"

"Too bad." He sighed. "You see that? That is cold water, frozen water to be exact," He smirked, pointing at the bath full of ice cold water. "I don't think you'll like that, Elena."

She looked at him with hate in her brown eyes. "You can do anything you want, Klaus. I won't join you."

With a snarl, Klaus had her head under the cold water, and her pleas did not stop him.

* * *

"My magic has limits," Bonnie tried to explain as Damon stood impatiently in front of her. "I told you that I'm not strong enough, Damon. I tried everything I can, but I can't locate her. I'm so sorry."

"There has to be another way," Damon continued, pacing back and forth, looking like a mad man. "I can't give up on her, Bonnie. I searched everywhere for her."

"I don't know, Damon," Bonnie said sadly. "I'll continue to work on the spell, maybe I'll find something new, but I can't promise you that. I'm not that strong, and the spell…it isn't working."

"Thank you, Bonnie," He sighed, sitting down. "I'm just so confused. The girl I love…she's possibly suffering, and I can't do anything about it. And then there's Hayley…" He turned to the girl in the cot, "This wasn't supposed to happen, Bonnie. I'm a vampire. How the hell am I going to care for a six month old? What if…What if Elena never…" A lump formed in his throat, and he downed a glass of scotch to remain calm, to shut off his feelings. He couldn't break down in front of her.

Bonnie had never seen him like this. She knew Damon as a strong person, to be exact, she knew him as a heartless monster. Now he was constantly worrying about a child who wasn't even his and a girl who was one hundred years his junior. She knew that this was love. Damon loved Elena, and he wouldn't just let her go.

"I'll do everything in my power to help," Bonnie said. "I'll search for some new grimoires, maybe learn a spell or two. You just have to have faith."

He nodded his head, and Bonnie welcomed him in her arms. "Shh, she'll be back soon," She comforted him. "I know she will."

* * *

Elena took in a sharp intake of air. This had been happening the past fifteen minutes-He'd let her in the ice cold water until she couldn't breathe anymore and then he'll let her out only to do it again.

"Are you going to join me?" He asked, holding her by her hair.

"Please…stop!"

The water hits her face again.

"Are you?" He snarled.

But she didn't give up, she knew that he couldn't kill her.

"Fine then," Klaus growled, yanking her head back, "If you don't submit to me, I'm going to have one of my servants burn the Salvatore home. Damon will make it, but I don't think Hayley would…" He grinned evilly. "Then I'll bring Damon here and I'll torture him in front of your eyes, until he begs me to kill him."

"I'll do it!," She finally said, spitting out the water she had swallowed, her eyes filled with tears after the threats he had just made. "Yes…Please, I'll do anything you want! Just stop hurting me, and leave my family alone!"

"Finally," He said, clapping with joy. At that point, Elena saw him as a mad man, nothing more. He was a crazy man who used violence to get what he wanted. He helped her up to her feet and she shivered and trembled.

"You could have prevented this, stupid girl," He said calmly, handing her a towel, as if nothing had happened. She was still shaken, but he had shut everything off as if he hadn't spent the last fifteen minutes torturing her.

She stood in front of him, crying.

"It doesn't matter now," Klaus continued. "We'll start over, Elena."

She nodded her head, unable to speak, and Klaus stroked her cheek with his hand. "You made a wise choice, Elena. Your family is safe for now, and you'll soon realize that this was the best choice you've ever made. You'll love ruling the night with me, Elena. I can assure you that."

A couple of tears ran across her cheek and Klaus leaned in and captured them with his lips. "Shh, don't cry. You'll be okay," He said, rubbing his face against hers. "Today will never be repeated again if you respect me, and if you do everything I ask you to."

"What about Hayley and D-Damon?" She stammered.

"They'll be fine, my dark princess," Klaus said, continuing to trace her facial features. "I will not touch them as long as you're on my side."

He took her hands in his and examined them. "The chains have bitten into your wrist, Elena. Why didn't you accept my offer earlier?" He cooed as if he was talking to a small child. "You could've prevented this pain, my love."

Elena wanted to scream, to scream at him and tell him that she wasn't his-That she belonged to Damon, always and forever. But she knew that it was unwise. She had to stay with Klaus, otherwise he'd kill them, and he'll continue to torture her too. She couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't her choice but it had to be made to protect the ones she loved.

"Don't look so sad," Klaus continued, "I'll show you a good time. Just wait and see, little 'Lena."

* * *

"You'll be sharing the room with me," Klaus smirked after Elena took a warm bath. "Rose will take care of your needs, but we will be leaving soon."

"Leaving? Where?"

"I'm not stupid, my precious princess," Klaus said, "I will not allow Damon to follow us. We will be leaving the country."

Elena's heart almost stopped. This couldn't be happening. Leaving the country meant that there was little or no chance in Damon ever finding her.

"L-leaving the country?" She stammered.

"Of course, kitten," Klaus smirked. "The continent, to be precise."

Elena's head was spinning. No, this couldn't be happening. This had to be a bad dream.

But it wasn't.

This was reality, and she had to accept the fact that she wasn't going to see Hayley or Damon again. If there was a chance in Damon finding and killing Klaus, it was gone now. They were going to leave the country-the continent-and only God knew where he was going to take her.

"Where to?" She asked, trying to remain calm in front of him.

"Europe," He said with a smirk.

* * *

Damon opened a bloodbag and downed in in five seconds. Bonnie had just left and he was there alone now, having this sudden feeling that he was never going to get Elena back. He had searched everywhere while Bonnie stayed with Hayley. There was no way that they could've made it far in one night, but yet again, it's been days now since Elena went missing. His head was spinning and there was nothing he could do about it.

Just as he was contemplating what his next move should be, he heard a noise coming from the ground floor, and he immediately picked Hayley up and hid her in the safe room he had behind the wardrobe. He was getting so jumpy nowadays that that safe room had been of a great use.

The moment he went downstairs, however, what he saw wasn't what he expected. A tall and slim young man was drinking from his favourite scotch tumbler.

"It's been too long," The man said, his back still faced to him.

Damon could only gasp in shock as the man turned around with a small smile.

"How are you feeling, brother?"

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Stefan?"

* * *

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

An update ;) Finally started my O's, can't wait to get them over and done with so I can start writing again.

Thanks to my friend Courtney, I know that this was not a good time but you still manage to help me. I can't ask for a better friend and beta than you. Thank you! Xxxx

Enjoy the update :)

* * *

"In the flesh," The man smirked, caressing the tumbler."I see your taste in alcohol hasn't changed, brother. I'll give you some credit for that."

"What are you doing here, Stefan?" Damon asked, praying that Hayley would remain quiet. "Last I saw you, you were draining an entire town dry."

"Well, that was forty years ago, brother. Has it really been _that_ long?" Stefan smiled, turning to Damon. "I assure you, my ripper days are over. I've decided to play the good guy for a while."

"Good for you," Damon said sarcastically. "But you can leave now."

"Getting rid of me this easily?" Stefan asked, feigning hurt. "I told you, brother, I'm not a ripper anymore. I'm struggling, but I haven't killed in five years. I'm sure I'm better than you."

"I'm not feeding on humans," Damon said sternly."Blood bags."

Stefan raised the glass to his lips. "I find that hard to believe. I hate to break it to you, Damon, but it was you who made me this way."

"I know," Damon said simply. "But you didn't need to do as I did. You had your own choices. I have will power and you don't. That is your weakness."

Stefan eyed him as he walked around the room, looking at the surroundings. He must have decided to ignore his brother's rash but very true comment. "This house never changes," He said with a sigh, but then his eyes landed on the kitchen counter, where he saw a variety of fresh foods.

"Been into cooking lately?" Stefan smirked.

"Yes," He lied stiffly.

Stefan didn't comment, but when he saw a jar of baby food he turned to Damon in surprise. Damon realized that Stefan had seen the food, and before he could explain, Stefan was in front of him. "What the hell's going on, Damon?"

"Nothing's going on," Damon said angrily. "You need to leave."

At that very moment, Hayley decided to let out a long and loud cry, one that echoed around the entire Salvatore boarding house. In a brief second, Stefan was upstairs, and the 'secret room' Hayley was in wasn't exactly much of a secret anymore.

"What the hell?" Stefan asked wide eyed as he saw the six month old. He turned to Damon, curious for an explanation.

"She doesn't concern you," Damon said, picking Hayley up and holding her protectively against his chest, shielding her from Stefan.

"You honestly think I would hurt a baby?" Stefan said angrily. "Speaking of, what the hell is she doing here? Are you out of your mind?"

"I already told you, she doesn't concern you." He really didn't want to get into the details. It would make him talk about Elena and there wasn't a time of day he didn't think about her but it just made everything worst saying the truth aloud.

"Yes she does, because even though I'm no saint I would never let a baby suffer. How did she end up here? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Damon stroked Hayley's back, trying to calm her. "And Hayley is perfectly safe with me."

"Are you kidding me?" Stefan laughed in disbelief, "How can a _baby _be safe with you? With any of us?"

"She just is," Damon said solemnly.

Stefan continued to stare in disbelief as Damon soothed the baby, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He was dreaming-He had to be. He had never seen his brother as kind and gentle, yet alone with a child. The girl turned around to face him now, and Stefan felt a strange feeling, as if he knew the girl from somewhere.

"How old is she?" Stefan asked curiously, half smiling towards the beautiful baby girl.

"Six months," Damon said.

"You're not going to tell me where she came from?" He said, annoyed.

"Nope," Damon said, popping the 'p'. "I don't want you here, Stefan. Small towns aren't your style."

"You have no idea what I've been through in the last fifty years, Damon," Stefan said, a hint of sadness in his voice. "I can assure you that I've changed."

After a few minutes of silence, Damon sighed. "If you touch one hair on her head I will kill you."

"I'm not going to hurt her, Damon. I've changed. Just give me a chance to show you."

"One chance, that's it. What about your obsession with Katherine? Did that pass, too?"

"Katherine's dead, Damon," Stefan said. "I spent the last fifty years believing that I can do something to get her back. But she's dead. What's done is done."

* * *

It was six pm, and Elena had just finished packing, like he had instructed her to. Time did not matter to her anymore, and neither did her feelings and her human needs. They were all forcefully pushed to the back of her thoughts. In fact, she didn't even realize that she hadn't eaten properly until she felt him enter the room. She swallowed soundly, feeling sick at the sight of him. He came behind her, his body pressed against her backside, and wrapped an arm around her. She hated it, she wanted to slap him away. But she couldn't, because she was too small, too petite and far too weak compared to him. His strength was enough to break her in half. Of course, he had the strength of a werewolf and a vampire combined. One of the two alone was bad enough. That was another thing that frightened her-Elena had only seen Klaus's werewolf side. She never really saw him as a vampire. She didn't even know him at all.

She felt his hands roaming around her body, and his arm on hers, forcing her to let go of the dress she was going to pack. Of course-the monster wanted her full attention, wanted all of her. Without warning, he grabbed the straps of her dress and pulled them down so that he could kiss her neck, and Elena remained stiff in his arms, fighting the nausea that washed over her.

"Did you pack everything?" He said, his mouth close to her neck as his hands caressed her arms.

"Yes," she said unemotionally.

"Good girl," He praised her.

"When are we leaving?" She dead-panned.

"Soon," Klaus said. "Soon you will be mine. But I have some business to attend to, so we're going to have to wait for the fun to come," he mumbled suggestively. "But I can assure you, you'll be begging me to teach you things you've never dreamed of. You'll see, Elena."

He paused for a while. "Dinner is ready, my dear." He offered her his hand, which she took just to play along. He leaded her to the dining area and the men stood there, undressing her with their eyes as she sat next to Klaus.

Dinner was quite good, and it was rich-She was served a pea soup, followed by a plate of pasta with chicken and nuts and the main course meal, which included of a steak, roasted potatoes and a glass of wine, and then zuppa inglese as a dessert. But none of it mattered, and Elena barely ate because she wasn't feeling anything. Of course she ate enough to regain a decent fullness in her stomach but she had no liking for the actual food itself. It was just a necessity. Something she needed to do now just to survive. She just felt dead, because Damon was not here, and neither was Hayley.

Soon after, Klaus instructed her, or rather, ordered her to go and change because they were leaving. Without a word, Elena stood up and changed into a simple tank top and jeans, and put her hair up in a low ponytail, not caring how she looked like at all.

"Ready to go?" Klaus asked.

Elena nodded, although she was far from ready.

* * *

Stefan sighed, opening the fifth drawer in a row with great urge.

"What are you looking for?" Damon asked suddenly, startling him.

"Nothing. Just beer." He said, shrugging and continued to look.

"I don't do beer, Stefan," Damon said. "But, if you want alcohol, you can choose whatever you want from the top cupboard."

"Thanks," Stefan said stiffly, and Damon looked at him suspiciously.

"So, what got you to Mystic Falls?"

"Business."

"What kind of business?"  
"Look, Damon," Stefan said, "I don't blame you for not trusting me. It's been too long-But you can't expect me to trust you and spill out my guts when you won't do the same."

"You came here unexpected and uninvited after fifty years, Stefan."

"I know, Damon. But I have nowhere else to go. I give you my word, I will not hurt Hayley."

* * *

Klaus opened the door for Elena, and she followed him to his blue ford fiesta. He had instructed her to wear thin clothes, and after he carried her bags and put them in the trunk, he started the car.

"Aren't we going to an airport?" She asked.

"No, little 'Lena," He smirked, "We're going on my private jet. We have a long flight, my dear, so I wanted us to travel comfortably."

Elena gasped, not because she was going to travel on a private jet, but because the flight was going to be long. That meant that she was going to be very far away from her home, from Damon and Hayley.

When they arrived, they were welcomed with a glass of champagne, and she took a seat, hoping that someday she'll just be free again.

* * *

She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep, but when she woke up, it was midnight. Klaus was eating some appetizers and drinking some coffee, but she just focused on the movie they were playing on the screen. Klaus had chosen a horror movie, but it was still better than doing nothing.

She felt him stroke her arm and her breath caught in her throat-She couldn't stand it when he touched her. It disgusted her. He moved closer to her and kissed her neck, nibbling at her soft skin, not hard enough to pierce the skin but enough to feel the pointy tip of his fangs.

"Enjoying the trip, my love?"

She didn't reply.

"Silent treatment?" He smirked, "Fine."

He continued to kiss and bite her skin, his hands roaming around her body before he sank his face in her neck and bit down roughly, this time drinking from her. She let out a small cry but didn't fight him.

"When I ask a question, you will speak," He ordered, his eyes burning into hers from his evil glare, then he wiped his mouth and Elena put her hand on her neck to stop the blood. Then without a warning, he got off his seat and went to the back of the jet.

Tears pricked her eyes and she got out the small diary she always kept with her, and with shaky hands she wrote:  
Day 1 of my new pain.

* * *

The jet landed about seven hours later, and Elena could see that they were on an island.

"Where are we, Klaus?" she asked in disbelief.

"Little 'Lena," Klaus smirked, "Welcome to Malta."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun :P I am from Malta, and I spent twenty minutes thinking about where I should take them in Europe. And then, I was like-Malta, my country ;) It's ok, I won't take offence if you have no idea where the hell Malta is. I don't blame you.

But anyways, it was good to include something I'm familiar with, and since I obviously know all about Malta I decided to go with it.

Thank you for your support, please review and help me reach 300! Just 6 to go!

…


	20. Chapter 20

Enjoy the update!

Thanks to my beta, Cdaye8184, I know this is a terrible time for you I'm sorry :(

* * *

Elena didn't mutter a single word as he linked her arm with his. To everyone, they looked like a happy couple but Elena knew better. She observed her surroundings, looking scared and confused. She didn't know what this place was-She had never heard of this country. Panic continued to take over her when she realized that they were speaking in another language, a language she wasn't familiar with. A language she couldn't decipher.

This was why she cried out in joy when she heard a woman speaking in English.

"Would you like a taxi, sir?" A man asked Klaus, while smiling politely at Elena.

"Ma jimpurtax, nifhem bil-Malti. Nixtieq taxi ghal-Bugibba*…"

Elena remained stunned as she heard Klaus speaking to the man, unaware that he was fluent in languages as well. Wasn't there anything that this man couldn't do?

"Tajjeb hafna**…"

Elena watched the other man as he carried their suitcases, and Klaus turned to her and gave her a lopsided grin.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"What was what?" Klaus inquired innocently.

"You can speak this language," Elena stated. "What is this place? How do you know to speak…?"

"Maltese," Klaus finished, smirking. "I've been around a while Elena. I've travelled a lot, you learn a thing or two." He reached out to stroke her hair. "Come on, love. There is a taxi waiting for us to take us to a property I own here."

He kept his firm grip on her arm all the way to the taxi and made sure to lock the car-doors. Elena knew better than to escape in a country she didn't know, and she knew that she'd be putting the driver's life at risk. So with her heart tight as a drum, she decided to enjoy the scenery. Everywhere she looked, there were buildings or nice views of the sea.

"They have too many beaches," She commented softly.

"It is an island, love," Klaus said with the same smirk he'd been using since they commenced this 'trip'.

In a few minutes, Elena found herself in a town called Bugibba. It seemed like a tourist town, because everywhere she looked there were restaurants, hotels and souvenir shops. She closed her eyes briefly, imagining being here with Damon and Hayley for a holiday. But this was not the case-She was here for God knows how long, with the man who had repetitively raped and abused her.

The taxi stopped them in front of a huge, very well kept villa. It looked clean, and Klaus lead her inside, setting the bags down.

"I hire people to clean it while I'm gone," He explained shortly. "You'll be sharing a room with me here. The maids here are compelled, no one will help you escape, and if you do, I'll catch you."

Elena didn't look up to meet his cold gaze, instead, she remained quiet, her head bowed down._ It's not like I have anywhere to escape to._ She thought. He smirked as if he could read her thoughts, circling her in a manner of a predator stalking its prey.

He stood still behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he inhaled her scent. Then, he slowly put her hair to one side of her neck and placed butterfly kisses there. "I missed you."

He continued to play with her like she was a personal toy, touching and stroking her hair and face, but then he let go, bored from her lack of response.

"This is our room," Klaus said stiffly. "You've got fresh clothes there. In the meantime, I have some business to attend to. The maids will take care of your needs."

"Where are you going?" She asked hesitantly.

"Shh, Elena," He hushed her, "The same rules still apply. I am the one making the demands, you're the one obeying."

With that, he left her alone, sobbing hysterically on the queen sized bed.

* * *

"Ah, my favourite witch…"

The dark-skinned girl behind the bar looked up to see Klaus smiling at her. When she saw him, her breath caught in her throat.

"Not so happy to see me, I see…" He crooked his head to the side.

"I'm surprised you're here. Malta isn't really your style." She replied quietly, looking around the bar to make sure nobody was listening to them but there was nobody in sight. It was early, nobody in Malta drank before the sun set; apart from the few local drunks.

"I have some things to settle here, Bree," Klaus smirked. "A kiss, at least?"

She scoffed at him.

"How about a drink, then?" He proposed.

"What do you want, Klaus?"

In a minute, the latter flashed in front of her, pinning her to the wall with his body. "I want a drink. I'll take a scotch."

Then, he backed away, smoothing his clothing. Bree winced and poured a scotch.

"The business seems to be failing."

"No, it's just that no one comes to drink this early," Bree sighed. "Judging on your temper, I don't think you came here to pep talk. Tell me, what is it that you want this time?"

She raised a glass of vodka lime to her lips, preparing herself for what he was about to say.

Klaus smirked, eyeing her suggestively. "The last time I was here…"

"I explained to you your curse," Bree finished off for him.

"Yes," Klaus acknowledged. "Seeing as you are a distant ancestor of Tatia's, I think it is your duty to make sure to arrange the damage she has done."

"I already told you on the phone-" She began...

Klaus silenced her with a deadly glare. "I know that Tatia wanted me to stay alone forever for choosing power over her," He said. "But I believe there is a loophole to every spell."

"Fine," Bree said. "What to do you have in your possession?"

"The doppelganger," Klaus said. "And her daughter's around. My daughter."

Bree's eyes widened, raising the glass down with a loud thump. "Then you know that you can't do anything else. The only way to reverse the spell is to sacrifice your newborn, which has to be a boy."

"I don't believe that," Klaus said angrily. "What is the difference? There has to be a loophole, a reason."

"I don't know, Klaus…"

"And that is why I haven't killed Hayley yet," Klaus said, "Because I don't know. I don't know if she is the only link to get me the hybrid family I want. I can't just kill her like that."

Bree stiffened at the coldness in Klaus's heart, but she knew that she couldn't do anything. If she did, she'd risk the lives of her own children.

He raised the glass again. "That is why I am here. You're going to go over your family books and mumbo jumbo and find me a solution. If there isn't, make one. I don't care-I want my hybrid family. I don't want to live as the only one of my kind."

"Klaus, you can't ask me to do that. The journals are thousands of years old, I won't be able to…"

"Listen up, Bree," Klaus grabbed her jaw tightly. "You know that my werewolf side is more dominant than my vampire side. Elena-the doppelganger-In her eyes, the monster is the werewolf, not the vampire. I bet that your children will die at the sight of a wolf, let alone if I actually rip them apart. Or I'll make the oldest one my personal slave-how old is she? Sixteen? That's the same age Elena was when I raped her."

"Don't hurt my children or my husband," Bree begged. "I'll do anything you want. I'll find the books. I just need time."

"Don't worry about that. I have all the time in the world."

"The doppelganger…is she here? In Malta?"

"Yes. She is."

Bree nodded her head. "I'll do everything I can."

"You better. But that doesn't mean I would waste any time If I were you. Close up for the evening-hell, even the week. Run on home and use your witchy juju to come up with my freedom!"

* * *

Damon was awakened by the sound of Hayley crying. In a flash, he was next to her, cradling her little body in his arms.

"What's wrong Hayley bells?" He asked her softly, running a hand over the baby's face."You're so warm," He exclaimed, feeling her hot skin under his fingertips.

He rocked her gently until Hayley had a coughing fit.

This was not happening to him, he thought bitterly. He didn't know anything about this life, yet he couldn't abandon Hayley when she needed him most.

"Shh, it's ok Hayley, I'll call for a doctor…" He said, trying to act human. That is what humans do, right?  
With shaky hands, he grabbed the phone and the phonebook in hope to find a doctor in the vicinity, and waited patiently until someone picked up.

At that moment, Stefan walked in.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw Damon worried.

"I think she might have a fever. A doctor's coming."

He held Hayley tighter to his chest, as if he was shielding her from Stefan. He still didn't trust his brother. Hayley's little fists held onto his shirt tightly, looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Are you ever going to tell me who she is?" Stefan asked, almost bitterly.

"She doesn't concern you, brother," Damon said, kissing Hayley's hair.

Stefan nodded slowly. "Can I help?"

"We're fine."

With that, Stefan left the room, but not before eyeing the locked drawer Damon had in one of the wall-units.

* * *

"She has a mild cold, nothing serious," The doctor said after he finished examining Hayley. "Just buy this medicine and give her this dose-two teaspoons daily, one in the morning, and one before bed."

"So there is nothing to worry about?" Damon asked, looking at the girl.

"Nothing," The doctor assured him. "She'll be fine in two, three days."

Damon breathed a sigh of relief, and the doctor smiled at him. "I understand-you were worried. It's natural for new parents."

Damon smiled and didn't correct him. Instead, he handed him the money and showed him out.

When he returned, he stroked the girl's hair and she looked at him with her bright eyes.

"Damie," She said, clapping, and Damon felt relieved seeing some colour return to her cheeks.

"I'll buy you the medicine as soon as I can, honey," He said adorably and the little girl smiled.

"Damie," She said again, cupping his cheek.

This time, Damon's eyes snapped open. Was he imagining things, or did really Hayley say…

"Damie."The girl burst out laughing, climbing on his lap to pinch his nose. She let out a cute baby laugh and Damon smirked, tickling her softly. She looked just like her mommy...

"Good girl," He said, "You're very intelligent, Hayley bells."

"Damie, mommy," She said.

At that, the smile on Damon's face disappeared and if he were human, the color would have drained from his face instantly. Because Elena wasn't here. Elena was gone-and even though he hadn't given up on her, a part of him knew that he wasn't going to see her anytime soon. He missed her so much, he didn't know what to do with himself. He couldn't be a 'single parent'. He didn't know how to be one. He was getting by, but it was terrifying. He needed her home, but he knew that was just a hopeful wish.

The girl almost sensed his sadness, because she pressed her cheek against his chest, hugging his body. Damon gave her a tight squeeze.

This was harder than he had thought.

* * *

* Ma jimpurtax, nifhem bil-Malti. Nixtieq taxi ghal-Bugibba=It's ok, I understand Maltese. I'd like a taxi to Bugibba.

**Tajjeb hafna=very good

I thought I'd add those for those who might be curious ;)

Don't forget to review and please check out my new story "holding on and letting go" (Strictly M-please read warnings!)


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N**_ Thank you for your amazing support. I appreciate every review I receive, 329 reviews guys…because of you. I appreciate them. When I started this story I had my doubts, but you proved me otherwise.

I have many stories in my mind for this summer, in fact I started the most recent one, Holding On and Letting Go (Rated M, please READ WARNINGS) I appreciate your reviews and your thoughts on that one too as it is a very different story of mine, and let's say it was a huge challenge for me-I wanted to do something more mature as I turned 16 a few days before I published it.

Anyway thanks again, this chapter's a bit dark, please be warned.

A huge thanks to my beta Cdaye8184, it's been great working with you again (:

* * *

Elena looked out of the window. There was a nice view of the beach, and it was very hot in the room she was in, but right at that moment all she could think about was Klaus. He had brought her there for a reason, that she was sure of, but what she couldn't understand was what made him bring her there-specifically to Malta. She'd heard of the place vaguely, but had no idea what the place's story was.

One of the maids had given her a thick book about the culture and background history, and Elena had read it, trying to memorize as much information as she could. She learnt that it is an island in the Mediterranean sea, that Maltese is the official language, and the country was very small. According to the book, many kingdoms had ruled over Malta, hence the reason why Maltese was a mixture of Arabic, English and Italian, and it was recognized as the official language for just seventy nine years.

She sighed, putting the book aside-She hadn't made any connection between her situation and this place, yet one thing she knew for sure was that she couldn't escape from him. Not this time.

She missed Damon. The emptiness she felt in her heart was mostly because of him, and obviously, Hayley. Her mind wasn't at rest because she knew that Klaus was cruel. She desperately wished that she had met Damon before and that Hayley was his. He'd done more for her baby girl than her biological father ever did-which was a good thing... Elena didn't want Klaus anywhere near her daughter.

A tear leaked out from her eye as she sat on the bed, hugging herself. She was scared, trapped in a country she didn't know, she had nowhere to go and as odd as it was, the only safe place was there, in this prison, because at least here she couldn't get hurt. Not unless Klaus wanted her to.

She swallowed thickly, shivering, but stopped as soon as she heard him coming.

His eyes were dark, lustful as he came into the room. She could sense his anger-Something had obviously gone wrong. Klaus didn't like losing. He never did.

He looked at her like a prize, a possession, before he moved in front of her and pushed her onto her back, pinning her under him. Elena tried to scoot away from him and off the bed, but he grabbed her legs swiftly, sliding her down until he had her where he wanted her-again. She cried, and screamed as he rolled her onto her back, pinning her arms next to her head as he sat on her, his legs pinning hers.

He smirked.

"You're pathetic."

She felt his hatred at the sentence, and then she was suddenly full of anger, anger and fear.

Keeping his firm grip on her arms, he sank his head towards her neck and kissed it softly, letting his fangs nip her. His harsh stare never left her eyes. She tried to look away but he made her turn her face toward then, without warning or permission, he ripped off her clothes, watching as she shivered, a sick smile on his face.

It happened quickly this time-Elena didn't have the chance to protest, to scream, because his hands where all over in a second. She didn't have the chance to wince as she felt his rough grip on her breasts, or when his hands forced her legs open**. **She tried to put her mind on something else, anything else. But it was too difficult to imagine anything but his rough hands, violent thrusts and devilish stares. She felt the tears flowing and didn't even attempt to hide them. He didn't care that he was hurting her in every way possible. He loved this idea of controlling her... he always had. This sort of force was nothing new.

She just knew that she was right back at where she started, and she was a fool when she thought that she could escape from him.

When Damon woke up a few hours later, he felt something warm pressed up against him. He opened his eyes with a start, only to find Hayley wrapped up against him, her little body serving as a heater against his. She was looking at him with her beautiful eyes, eyes of innocence, and she was touching his face, inspecting it.

"Hey, baby," Damon cooed, remembering that it was he who had put her next to him.

She smiled, and Damon's heart was about to melt-Nothing, no one in this world could explain the love he had for this child. This human child, who wasn't his, had affected him in ways that he couldn't explain. He simply knew-one look in her eyes and he knew-that he was going to protect her even if it meant going against his nature-even if it meant death. His heart was about to explode with the love he felt for her, this innocent baby. She calmed him down, she made him feel human.

She crawled, a huge smile on her face, until she reached his stomach and put her cheek against it, a small pink blush rising to her cheeks. He smiled, stroking her hair, tickling her sides softly and touching her little nose.  
He kissed her cheek, and she held on to him, still smiling.

"Come on, baby, let's get you something to eat," He said, picking her up, and used his human speed to get her to the kitchen on the high chair, and with lots of patience he fed her some baby cereal.

He was so lost in Hayley that he didn't hear Stefan coming, and didn't see the strange expression on his brother's face until he heard Stefan clear his throat.

"And…good morning to you," Damon said in a sing-song voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked in a sleepy tone.

"Feeding Hayley," Damon said, waving the spoon as if stating the obvious, "I thought that was clear-and normal."

"Since when?" Stefan sighed, "Since when is seeing a vampire feeding a human baby considered normal? Feeding _on _a human baby would be considered normal, brother."

"That's just sick," Damon said, anger written on his face. "I've never hurt a child in my life, Stefan. Not even when I was at my worst. I'm not you."

"Okay, calm down," Stefan said, raising his hands defensively, "I was just stating the facts, brother. This isn't normal. You can pretend, you can act human, but it's not who you are. This girl is not your daughter, Damon. And I know you don't want to tell me her story, but this isn't going to end well. I suggest you get rid of her before something bad happens."

Damon felt like he was going to be sick.

_Get rid of her? Get rid of Hayley?_

"What kind of a monster are you?" He cried out, "She's a person, Stefan. A baby! I can't just throw her away! I love her!"

Stefan's eyes widened. "You _love _her?"

"I've already told you once, brother," Damon said angrily, "Hayley doesn't concern you. But yes, I do love her."

"You love a human child…" Stefan laughed, "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea of what you're doing? What, are you planning to raise her? Tell her you're her father and then what? Hello, Damon, humans grow up, we don't! What, are you going to put your bloodbag next to her cereal as well? This is pathetic."

"_You _came to my house uninvited, Stefan. You have no right to control my life," Damon said, still focusing on Hayley. "Yes. I changed. Stuff makes you change. If you don't like this new me then get don't know anything about me anymore, you couldn't possibly know anything that concerns Hayley."

And he continued to convince Hayley that the food was an airplane.

Stefan's head was pounding. He had never seen Damon act like this in hisentire life. Something had obviously changed his brother, and he was dying to find out what. With a sigh, he left the room, leaving Damon alone with the baby, trying not to let himself believe that Damon had actually changed for good.

* * *

Elena cried out again.

This time, he stopped, without glancing at her.

He rolled off her, tugging on his pants and walked over to the balcony, taking out a cigarette, as if nothing happened, leaving Elena on the bed, panting, sweating and bleeding.

"Don't move," He told her when she tried to get up to wash herself-she hated the feeling of him, his scent making her feel dizzy. "Stay there. Maybe someday you learn to respect me."

He continued to smoke, looking at the beach which was very close. It was so ironic that a place so beautiful outside could hold such a horrible place inside of remained still on the bed, crying silently. Everywhere hurt. It had been so long-She had almost forgotten what this kind of pain felt like. But now…everything changed.

He came in the room again and sat down on the bed, exhaling the cigarette smoke in her face. She coughed.  
"If you just obey…" Klaus said, "If you just respect me and accept my proposal, accept to be my queen of darkness…" He caressed her face. "There is no need for you to feel pain, my love. This is all your doing. This is because of your stubbornness."

He continued to stroke her cheek. "We'll do great things together, Elena. We'll be feared. We'll be hated."  
He sighed. "You seem like you're not considering my offer though…In fact, that is why I decided to give you a timeout-Let's say, a day or two, for you to consider my offer and working for me." He turned her face to the right to face him.

Elena's eyes widened, and he smirked, opening the first drawer of the nightstand.

"Consider this my method to convince you to join me," Klaus smirked, caressing the rope he had just pulled out, "I hope I won't have to resort to more methods."

And then he had her arms and legs tied up against the bedpost, making sure to tighten them.

She cried out for help as she tried to free herself, but it was all in vain. There was no one there to help her, not anymore. She watched helplessly as he prepared a piece of cloth, and then he forced a kiss on her lips.

"I hope that when these lips open again…" He smirked, "They'll say that you're willing to work with me, and make many lives easier." At that, he pulled her lips down, pecked her again and forced a cloth on her mouth, tying it against the back of her head.

"I hope that this timeout will help you think clearly, Elena," Klaus whispered. "I told you once. I want you on my side. I want to claim you in every way possible-but I do hope that you'll be the one to finally let go of your fucking foolish fantasies and choose my side. There is no good in this world, Elena. You'll end up fucked either way. It all comes down to you**. **It's your choice, don't make the wrong decision or there will be severe consequences."

* * *

**Thank You for reading (:**


End file.
